Secret Love
by TattusC13
Summary: Dos apasionados por la música luchan para poder salir de la oscuridad de un pequeño bar de Seattle con el fin de cumplir su mas grande sueño: tocar música sin que nadie se oponga a ello. Edward en el piano y Bella en la guitarra, tan diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo, encontraran lo mas bello del amor en medio de un lugar donde lo único que importan son las apariencias.
1. Prólogo:

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, trayéndoles un fic que en realidad surgió de la nada, mientras escribía otras cosas. Esta es una historia realmente hermosa que trata sobre música básicamente, y espero que les guste a todos. Yo soy TattusC13, tengo 16 años y me pertenecen un fic que está casi terminando llamado "Mi ángel de Medianoche" y un One-Shot, así que esta sería mi tercer historia. Casi siempre actualizo rápido y dejo capítulos largos, salvo en ocasiones extremas. Así que bueno, aquí va el prologo. En cuanto reciba comentario por parte de ustedes subo el primer cap. Desde ya muchas gracias por pasarse! Un beso enorme!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es absoluta y totalmente mía. Totalmente prohibida su copia sin mi permiso.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Una enorme corriente de decepción inundó mis débiles venas y me provocó una confusión tan atroz y repugnante que mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme de una forma que hasta rozaba lo insoportable e histérico.

-No puedo comprenderlo, murmuré con suavidad, consiguiendo que cada palabra saliera de mi boca acariciando mis labios con ternura, pero llenas a su vez de incredulidad y dolor. -Por qué no, Edward? Por qué no puedes hacerlo?

Él me miró con una expresión indescifrable que nunca había visto en su apacible rostro. Sus preciosos ojos habían perdido el brillo tan propio de ellos y su boca se mantenía recta formando una dura línea en simetría con su mirada.

Mi desesperación comenzaba a desbordarme, sobrepasando mi propio autocontrol, y sumándole a eso la presión del tiempo y el dolor de un rechazo como el que yo acababa de experimentar no generaba una sensación muy buena, en lo absoluto. Podía sentir una enorme ira quemando mi cuerpo entero.

Me entregué completamente a ella.

-Pensé que confiabas en mi, Edward! Por qué no quieres hacer esto? Es hora de que olvides tus estúpidos miedos e inseguridades de una maldita vez!

-Confío en Tí, demonios! Lo hago de la forma en que nunca lo he hecho por nadie, Bella!, gritó rompiendo su imagen tranquila y seria. -Pero debes comprender que hay secretos que simplemente no pueden revelarse.

* * *

Ojalá les haya resultado interesante. Espero sus reviews! Besitos :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Starlight (Parte 1)

Hola a todos! Acá vengo yo con un nuevo cap, que por ser el primero es bastante largo, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Ojalá les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas. Espero sus comentarios y disfrútenlo! :)

ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Starlight**

_**"NUNCA TE DEJARÉ IR**_

_**SI PROMETES NO DESAPARECER,**_

_**NUNCA DESAPARECER…"**_

**(Starlight, Muse)**

Odiaba totalmente los amaneceres… No solo porque el clima en Forks era algo más fresco y detestable en las primeras horas del día, sino también porque la única estúpida secundaria en el pueblo solo funcionaba en el turno mañana y eso significaba que me tenía que levantar muy temprano si quería realmente llegar a tiempo al instituto.

Debajo de mis sábanas todo era suave y me sentía muy a gusto con el calor que me envolvía, por lo que me acurruque lo que más pude a mi mullido colchón y rogué con fuerzas poder quedarme así de tranquila todo el día, a pesar de que mi molesto despertador seguía sonando sin parar.

Cualquiera que me oyera rezongando en ese estado diría que era una ermitaña perezosa, que nunca hacia nada salvo dormir, comer y volver a dormir. Pero yo tenía mis razones por las que siempre me costaba levantarme, razones que ni siquiera mis padres conocían y de las cuales solo yo era dueña.

Suspire.

-Maldito reloj del demonio!, gruñí arrojando el aparato al suelo cuando finalmente me quité las frazadas de encima y me dispuse a comenzar mi día a duras penas.

Siempre era la misma rutina, siempre hacía lo mismo, sin importar que día fuera. Contaba cada segundo, cada minuto de cada actividad que realizaba y de esa forma mi tiempo rendía justo para poder ducharme, peinarme, maquillarme y vestirme en tan solo30 minutos, Claro que la última actividad era la que más tiempo conseguía robarme.

Exteriormente era una chica "fresa", ya saben, una superficialista, una perra engreída, situación por la cual siempre debía cuidar de mi imagen como si fuese un huevo de dinosaurio, y la ropa que me pusiera o no formaba una parte muy importante de eso.

Me coloque mi ultimo tacón de aguja con precisión y procedí a caminar con mi bolso al hombro hasta la cocina. Odiaba los zapatos altos de una manera totalmente absurda, puesto que los usaba todos los días sin excepción, pero si por mí fuera solo viviría de pantuflas y converses. La única razón por la que siempre vestía bella, a la moda pero terriblemente incomoda a la vez era para mantener mi apariencia perfectamente limpia, para que la gente no me rechazara y así no se enteraran de mi más grande secreto que a la vez era mi cosa favorita en el mundo entero.

Y es que en Forks la gente no era precisamente humilde, y si no cumplías con sus parámetros de "persona normal", ellos se lo dedicaban a destruir tu visa y a humillarte de la peor forma humanamente imaginada.

Era duro, una traición a m propio ser, a mi personalidad y a mi verdadera yo, pero uno tiene que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir a la secundaria, y si eso incluía venderle a las personas una falsa imagen de mi misma, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pues si… Yo, Isabella Swan era una secreta mentirosa sin remedio.

Luego de tomar una brillante manzana de la frutera en mi mesa, agarre las llaves de mi auto y me coloque mi abrigo dispuesta a salir de la calidez y comodidad de mi hogar. Mis padres eran doctores de la guardia nocturna del Hospital del lugar, por lo que aún se encontraban trabajando cuando yo tenía que irme a la escuela, y nunca podía despedirme de ellos.

Pero su trabajo no era del todo malo. Debía admitir que era súper genial que tus dos padres trabajaran en la medicina. Cuando tenías un trastorno o una enfermedad, no hacía falta visitar una clínica con su aroma a medicamentos y enfermedades tan propios de ella. Charlie y Renee podían simplemente atenderme en mi cuarto.

Cuando la primera brisa del día me golpeo el rostro, sentí la necesidad de envolverme en veinte abrigos juntos. El invierno me provocaba una total repulsión hacia él, por lo que bufe enfadada. Siempre era igual.

Simplemente apreté un poco más mi chaqueta y casi corrí hacia mi auto, muerta de frio.

Nadie en toda la escuela se explicaba cómo podía ser posible que una joven muchacha de 17 años pudiera tener un tremendo Nissan 350 sin haber recibido ayuda económica de mis padres. Mi escusa había sido siempre la de que mi abuela me había dado un cheque muy jugoso en mi último cumpleaños, mientras que a mis padres les había dicho que mi billetera se había llenado cortándoles el inexistente césped a las personas de un barrio residencial de Port Ángeles. Ellos lo habían creído sin siquiera preguntar cómo o porque.

La realidad era que debido a mi talento en mi trabajo, ganaba mucho dinero por semana y me alcanzaba lo suficiente como para comprar ese carro o hasta para uno mejor. Claro que nadie sabía de mi trabajo, y tampoco debían saberlo.

Y no es que fuese una prostituta barata o una traficante de drogas… Solo hacia lo que más me gustaba, tocar música, a pesar de que eso estaba marcado como "pasatiempo extremadamente humillante", y a menos que se tratara de sintetizadores, el resto de los instrumentos que podía tocar eran una desgracia para todos. Por eso me empeñaba tanto en ocultarlo. La música electrónica era lo que más sonaba de momento y casi nadie nunca recordaba el resto de los géneros musicales.

Conduje a mi escuela con toda la paciencia que contaba a esas horas del día. Las carreteras estaban desiertas debido a que era muy temprano, y mi manzana sabia de una forma extremadamente deliciosa. En el potente estéreo de mi auto, la melodía de "Starlight" me daba los ánimos suficientes para no voltear mi carro en una peligrosa maniobra y regresar a mi casa a dormir. La noche anterior el trabajo había sido más cansado de lo habitual y mi descanso no había sido suficiente.

_**"Luz de estrellas…**_

_**Estaré persiguiendo la luz de las estrellas**_

_**Hasta el final de mis días…"**_

Tararee sonriente.

El estacionamiento se encontraba aun algo vacio, por lo que no tuve problemas para conseguir una plaza libre, pero en cuanto apagué el motor de mi auto y observe una vez más hacia mí alrededor, el lugar estaba tan repleto que hasta provocaba escalofríos la cantidad de chatarra rodeándome.

Tome mi bolso, abrí la puerta con delicadeza y salí cerrándola detrás de mí. Los rayos del sol comenzaban lentamente a hacer acto de presencia y el clima en extremo frío ya no era tan duro como un rato antes, por lo que decidí quedarme fuera del auto hasta que mis amigas llegaron al instituto.

Tomando mi I-Pod, me subí cuidadosamente al capo de mi carro y colocándome los auriculares me concentré en los tan conocidos rostros de mis compañeros que se encontraban paseando por ahí mientras reían, bostezaban y sonreían de nuevo. Parecía que el humor aquella mañana era muy bueno.

-Ey, Bella!, grito fuertemente un muchacho rubio que había dejado su destartalado Ford a dos autos de distancia del mío, saludándome alegremente con su mano. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba pude reconocerle y casi de inmediato quise vomitar donde me fuera posible.

Mike Newton.

El chico era guapo, no podía negarlo, pero un total cabeza de patata. Era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la secundaria, tenia ojos azules y una desagradable sonrisa. El hecho de que hubiese tenido más novias que calcetines en toda su vida me hacia odiarlo como a nadie en el universo y evitarlo constantemente, pues siempre que tenia oportunidad él me invitaba a salir y todas las veces yo le respondía de la misma manera: decía "no", sonreía y me iba.

Por nada del mundo formaría parte de la colección de conquistas que el almacenaba en su armario.

-Hola…. Mike, murmure algo molesta mientras le sonreía bastante enojada. Había interrumpido el concierto que entraba a mis oídos gracias a los auriculares, y eso claramente era un motivo para descargar mi inexistente ira con él.

-Qué tal amaneciste, preciosa?, preguntó Mike guiñándome un ojo de manera repugnante. Las nauseas sacudieron mi estomago.

Lo que más me molestaba de ese joven muchacho era que siempre utilizaba a las mujeres. Se divertía con ellas, se enrollaba un rato con alguna pobre desgraciada y luego adiós! Otra más viajando directamente a la fila del llanto, la desilusión y los corazones rotos. Todo porque el tenia una cara bonita y un cuerpo formado.

Pobres estúpidas…

-Que quieres, Mike?, pregunte algo frustrada. Era muy irritable por las mañanas. Él me observo algo estupefacto por mi actitud distante pero luego de un rato mirándome, acomodó su cabello y comenzó a abrir y cerrar su boca, intentando hablar. Parecía un pez.

Ya estaba cansada de sus constantes invitaciones, odiaba lidiar con ellas, por lo que decidí terminar todo de una maldita vez. Ya era hora.

-Sabes algo? Mejor pasemos esa parte de tu patética y torpe invitación y vayamos directamente al momento en el que yo te rechazo por centésima vez, si? Así ganamos un poco de tiempo valioso.

Por un momento me sentí una terrible y total perra, mas aun cuando levante mi mirada y note que un gran grupo de estudiantes nos observaban atentamente, rodeándonos., No quería humillar a Mike en público, solo quería conseguir que algo e su vacía cabeza se acomodara y dejara de molestarme.

Y mi plan parecía haber salido a la perfección, hasta que la garrapata rubia cambio su normal cara de póker por un rostro sonriente que intentaba parecer sensual y me guiño uno de sus ojos.

-Sigue tratándome mal, Bellita. Algún día vendrás rogándome que salga contigo y yo estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Dicho eso, el arrogante muchacho se volteo y me dejo ahí, totalmente enfurecida y a punto de romperle un vidrio a mí Nissan debido a la reacción que mí "sutil" rechazo le había producido. Se suponía que debía llorar, no sonreír.

Mire furiosa a mi alrededor, buscando algún posible chismosos que aun continuara espiándome, pero por suerte todo el mundo había regresado a sus actividades normales de la mañana, salvo un hermoso par de ojos color esmeralda que aun me contemplaban bastante curiosos.

No conocía demasiado a ese chico si era honesta solo lo suficiente como para saber que era el hermano de mi mejor amiga, que su nombre era Edward Cullen, y que era un total y fracasado nerd. Formaba parte de los Mategenios, junto con otro par de fracasados mas, iguales a él.

Era bastante alto y su extraño cabello de color bronce y cobre fundidos se encontraba peinado a medias ya que parecía bastante indomable. Poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, en marcados en largas pestañas y cubiertos por un par de anticuadas gafas negras. Su ropa estaba bien, suponía que eso era gracias a su increíble hermana, amante total de la moda y de las compras, pero su actitud era tan reservada y sosa que nadie lo soportaba por más de cinco minutos. Ni siquiera sus amigos, ni siquiera los profesores, ni siquiera yo.

-Y tú qué carajo miras? Se te perdieron tus manuales de física en mi cara?, le grite con una furia intimidante que Mike había sembrado en mí.

Él solo agacho su rostro avergonzado y se fue caminando lentamente al edificio de clases, mientras varios chicos le gritaban apodos y babosadas referidas a la guerra de las galaxias.

Bufando molesta me recosté en el parabrisas de mi carro e intente relajarme para eliminar el mal humor presente en mí, pero luego de una canción de mi I-Pod, un chillido alegre seguido de un sacudón provocado de mi cuerpo me obligaron a alejarme de la música una vez más.

* * *

Bueno chicos, aquí va la primera parte del cap. Espero sus comentarios así subo el siguiente cap, si? Los amo :)


	3. Capítulo 1: Starlight (Parte 2)

Hola a todos! Acá les traigo la segunda parte del primer capítulo. Antes de que las cosas en el fic avancen y sea tarde para darles esta advertencia, quería decirles que sencillamente habrá lemmon, palabras malsonantes y todo lo demás. No será en exceso, pero por eso está en categoría M. Solo quería avisarles :)

Ojalá lo disfruten! Espero atenta sus reviews :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Starlight (Segunda Parte).**

-Bells! Hola, gritó Alice, el pequeño duendecillo que había conocido hacía 5 años ya, cuando me había mudado a Forks, y que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga al minuto de haberla conocido.

-Hola Al, murmuré sonriéndole a medias. Ya me encontraba algo relajada en comparación a los minutos anteriores, pero no del todo.

-Vaya, parece que alguien no amaneció muy bien este día, saludó Jasper, otro de mis amigos, percibiendo mi muy mal humor. A veces creía que él tenía un poder especial para controlar los sentimientos de las personas.

-Hola Jas, yo estoy muy bien y tú? Amanecí excelente, pero Newton arruinó el resto.

-Qué raro, nunca se cansa, no?, dijo Alice cruzando sus bracitos mientras me sonreía alegremente. –Sabes que es lo que puede ponerte de muy buen humor?

-No iremos de compras!, bufé bajándome del auto. –Tenemos clases ahora y mi ropero va a estallar de toda la ropa que compramos la última vez.

-Pero… por favor! Solo unos vaqueros y alguna que otra camiseta!

-Al, te quejas de Mike y tu eres igual! Nunca te cansas!, carcajeó Jasper, besando tiernamente la pequeña boca de su mujercita, como él solía llamarle.

Ambos se habían conocido gracias a mí, puesto que era amiga de los dos y la química entre ellos había sido casi inmediata. Ambos se complementaban de una forma tan hermosa y especial que te hacían hasta suspirar de tan solo verlos.

-Como sea, mañana no te salvarás.

Riéndonos de las ocurrencias de la pequeña Cullen, los tres comenzamos a dirigirnos a nuestras clases mientras el timbre comenzaba a sonar fuertemente delante de nosotros.

Las clases habían sido de lo más aburridas, como era normal en ese estúpido colegio.

Newton había estado regalándome guiños a cada momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Alice no había dejado de molestarme en toda la tarde, argumentando que una chica de mi "posición" no podía vestir ropa de modas pasadas y que mi vestuario estaba desactualizado a pesar de haberlo renovado hacía una semana, y los constantes halagos y palabras empalagosas del resto de los estudiantes me habían hartado hasta un punto en que casi había salido corriendo a la mesa de los nerds, o peor aún, al apestoso baño del gimnasio con tal de huir.

Alice, Jasper y yo éramos los muchachos más populares de todo el instituto junto a Rose y Emmet. Pero ellos rara vez visitaban el edificio institucional, y cuando lo hacían era para pasársela de armario en armario, liberando su pasión desenfrenada a escondida de los directivos. Ellos decían que eso era "algo caliente y excitante".

A pesar de lo "populares" que éramos, rara vez nos comportábamos como siempre lo mostraban en las películas y en la televisión. Como ya lo había dicho antes, solo lo hacíamos para mantener las apariencias y de esa forma no terminar siendo el saco de boxeo del resto de los chicos por no cuadrar en sus estándares de chicos aceptables.

Solo éramos gente normal, intentando sobrevivir a la secundaria.

En aquel momento me encontraba casi corriendo hacia mi auto, totalmente agotada de números y letras.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a mi empleo y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo gracias a un monologo de Alice en el cual me había reprendido por haber tratado mal a su pequeño hermano mimado, nene de pecho.

Me había costado horrores, pero finalmente había terminado de convencerla de que todo había sido un error, y que no lo había hecho a propósito, a pesar de que Edward me caía bastante pesadito.

Por suerte ya me encontraba abriendo la puerta del Nissan, situación que lentamente comenzaba a alegrar mi día. Se acercaba la hora de dirigirme a mi lugar favorito en el mundo, y al igual que cada día ya no soportaba más la espera.

Mis padres ya se encontraban durmiendo, la casa estaba en penumbras y lo único que podía distinguir entre toda la oscuridad era un tintineante reloj circular, cuyas agujas se movían muy lento para mi gusto.

En cuanto la cena había terminado, me había encerrado en mi cuarto para prepararme y así estar lista para ir a mi empleo sin levantar sospechas. Un simple "adiós cariño" por detrás de la puerta y mis padres se habían marchado a su cuarto.

Una hora antes, Rose me había llamad al móvil y entre suspiros y jadeos me había dicho que no asistiría al colegio el día siguiente. Yo solo había dicho que "Si" antes de correr al baño por las nauseas que la imagen de ella y el osito Emmet me había producido.

Eran como conejos, salvo que asquerosos y desagradables.

Un pequeño sonidito de "Click" me hizo voltear hacia el reloj, y sonreír inmediatamente. Por fin la hora había llegado.

Sin hacer ni un solo sonido, me acerqué a la ventana de mi cuarto, con las botas de tacón al hombro y mi guitarra del otro lado.

El camino era siempre el mismo: asomarme a mi ventana, tomar una rama, bajar con cuidad y correr a la parada de buses de la esquina de mi casa. Dicen quela práctica hace al maestro, por lo que luego de miles de raspones, caídas y golpes, finalmente era una experta en eso.

El enrome autobús se detuvo frente a mí y un segundo después yo ya me encontraba dentro de él, pagando mi habitual boleto. Recorrí con la vista el lugar buscando algún asiento vacío donde pudiera sentarme… Pero entonces algo (o mejor dicho alguien) que nunca creí ver en un ambiente como ese se cruzó frente a mis ojos, con su tan penetrante mirada color esmeralda.

Edward Cullen iba viajando en el autobús que llevaba a Seattle, con sus espantosas gafas y una carpeta con pegatinas de los Power Rangers. Se veía tan bobo que hasta daba gracia, pero lamentablemente, el único lugar vacío de todo el camión era frente a él.

Demonios.

"Qué más da? Sería una buena oportunidad para disculparme y además no creo que sospeche algo sobre mi viaje de medianoche", me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia su ubicación. "No es tan astuto"

-Hola Cullen, dije intentando sonreírle de la mejor forma que me fue posible, mientras me sentaba frente a él y dejaba mi guitarra a un lado. Edward me observó completamente sorprendido por verme ahí, pero aun así me dio su mejor intento de sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Be…Bella! Hola… que… que raro… verte a estas horas, susurró tartamudeando mientras se acomodaba sus gafas ansioso.

Santa mierda, podía ser más ñoño? Ayúdame Jesús y no dejes que pierda la paciencia!

-Lo mismo digo. A dónde vas?

-Debo… yo debo llevar mis apuntes… a un amigo.

-En Seattle? A esta hora?, pregunté riéndome de su escusa tan pobre. Las posibilidades de que el chico tuviera amigos en ese lugar o en cualquier otro sitio eran de una en un millón, inclusive de una en quinientos millones.

El pobre muchacho necesitaba una dosis de realidad y madurez.

-Eso sí que no me lo creo.

Edward suspiró.

-No puedo decir a donde voy pero por favor no le menciones esto a Alice, por favor, susurró con una expresión de cordero degollado impresionante, Inclusive debo reconocer que hasta me dio pena.

-Descuida, conozco lo suficiente a tu hermana como para saber lo que te haría si se entera de esta huida misteriosa. Y supongo que te lo debo, por la forma en la que te traté esta mañana, no? Discúlpame por eso. Edward sonrió levemente pero su rostro estaba escondido debajo de sus estúpidas gafas, por lo que apenas pude percibir algo de su felicidad.

-No hay cuidado… Y tú? Que haces aquí?

-Yo… voy a devolver esta guitarra a una tienda nocturna. El dueño me la prestó para una clase a la que nunca fui y ya era hora de regresársela, le dije con mi mejor cara de póker. Pero bueno, que podía decir? Era una experta en esa materia.

Nuestro dialogo no continuó luego de eso (por suerte). El crédulo de Cullen se tragaba cualquier cuento sin formular muchas preguntas, y debía agradecer que él fuera el eslabón más débil de esa familia. Estaba segura de que Alice me habría extraído hasta el último gramo de información en mi mente hasta sacar su sed de cotilleo y quedarse satisfecha.

No sabía qué era lo más incomodo de todo eso… Si el espantoso silencio entre nosotros, sus movimientos tímidos y nerviosos o el extraño ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos dentro de aquel transporte público, por lo que decidí que era hora de actuar de forma veloz y sensata.

Bajarme una parada de bus antes de la indicada no me perjudicaría e nada, solo debería caminar tres cuadras más para llegar al bar y por lo menos de esa forma me libraría de la prescencia de aquel extraño ser que aparentaba pertenecer a una raza superior a la humana. Levantándome de mi asiento, cargué mi guitarra a mi hombre y me volteé dispuesta a despedirme. Después de todo, era el hermano de Al.

-Bueno Cullen, espero que no te vendan muchas drogas o que no te emborraches demasiado en ese lugar a donde irás. Alice me asesinará si se entera de que pude advertirte y no lo hice.

-Iré a la cara de un amigo! No a un… billar o algo así, dijo él casi tartamudeando con su usual tono de susurro. Toqué el pequeño timbre pidiéndole al conductor que se detuviera y luego de eso observé a Edward con una expresión de "Si… Seguro"

-Y esperas que me crea eso de la casa de tu amigo? No cuentes con ellos, Yoda, le respondí guiñándole un ojo mientras descendía del autobús y sonreía pensando en la divertida expresión del chico al oír mi sobrenombre. Acaso pensaba que no conocía algo de la Guerra de las estrellas?

Podría parecer una chica fresa, pero no por eso era una total hueca.

Tenía lo mío, y agradecía mucho contar con ello.

* * *

Bueno, ahí les fue la segunda parte de este cap. Pobrecito Edward, no? Victima de Bella! Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios :)


	4. Capítulo 2: Hysteria (Parte 1)

Hola a todos! Acá les traigo un capítulo nuevo de este fic! :D Quiero agradecerles de corazón por todos sus reviews y las alertas, LOS AMO!

Ahora si, a la acción! ;)

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje adulto, posibles escenas referentes a lemmon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hysteria**

**"PORQUE LO QUIERO AHORA…**

**LO QUIERO AHORA…**

**DAME TU ALMA Y TU CORAZÓN…"**

**(Hysteria, Muse)**

La noche del "Miércoles de Rock And Roll" finalmente había llegado luego de una semana muy larga de espera, y mi ansiedad era realmente imposible de esconder.

Durante toda la mañana en lo único en que había pensado era en sacar de mi armario mi vieja Manson Red Glitter, una guitarra eléctrica tan asombrosa que hasta provocaba orgasmos de tan solo observarla. Los días en el bar estaban asignados a un estilo de música por noche respectivamente, como los "Lunes de Pop Pegadizo" o los viernes de "Jazz Improvisado", y era solo el tercer día hábil de la semana en el que podía sacar a relucir mi verdadero espíritu a través de las 6 cuerdas de aquel hermoso instrumento.

No podía dejar de pegar pequeños saltitos en mi asiento del bus a medida en que las calles comenzaban a resultarme más conocidas y el enorme cartel de neón verde que anunciaba "La resistencia musical" se abría paso entre el humo y la oscuridad de la noche.

Generalmente, era ese día el más difícil para ocultar mi empleo que el resto de los días. Em la escuela me la pasaba distraída, garabateando pentagramas en mis hojas y frotando crema en mis dedos, buscando prepararlos para el desgaste con las cuerdas. Era tanta la distracción con la que cargaba que inclusive una vez hasta había llegado a aceptar una cita con Mike. Se lo imaginan? Por suerte había conseguido librarme a tiempo de eso, con ayuda de un termómetro y una luz hirviendo, que me provocaron "fiebre".

Rose solía llamarme la "Drogadicbella" en esos días, asumiendo que mi tontera era a causa del éxtasis o alguna otra sustancia de ese estilo.

Si tan solo supieran que no podía estar más alejado a ello.

Mi espera finalmente se acabó, y casi arrojándome fuera del autobús en movimiento, corrí rumbo a la parte trasera del club, por donde entraban habitualmente los artistas para no levantar sospechas si alguien por error nos reconocía.

Y es que yo nunca tocaba con mi rostro directamente al público de forma natural, casi siempre utilizaba mascaras, antifaces o hasta pintura de mimos, cualquier cosa para generar cierto misterio en la gente, que, según mi jefe, atraía a todos los clientes al local nuevamente, en busca de la identidad de la mejor atracción del bar, ósea… yo.

Mi ego estaba muy alto, pero es que de nada me servía la falsa modestia. Era una maldita genio en lo que hacía, y mi magia con la música era algo especial que no todas las personas poseían.

-Al fin llegó mi chica, dijo Jacob, el bar tender del club mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente la barra donde todas las noches la gente se sentaba a oír canciones y a beber algo con amigos.

-Hola Jake, dije sonriendo mientras me inclinaba para darle un beso en su mejilla. Él era un buen chico, el sobrino del jefe y ambos habíamos comenzado a trabajar la misma semana. Jacob me agradaba bastante, no solo porque era guapo, sino también porque era un buen amigo… Su personalidad era divertida y siempre podía acudir a él en caso de necesitar ayuda.

Luego de conversar un rato con Jacob y compartir un par de cervezas me retiré hacia el baño de empleados, buscando ocultarme de los clientes que lentamente comenzaban a llenar el lugar. Pude alcanzar a leer en la playera de un joven chico el nombre de mi banda de música junto a un corazón y dos manos enseñando el dedo del medio.

Riendo por eso, desaparecí de escena.

**...**

El baño del club era una auténtica cochinada… Solo alguien morboso o con un estómago de acero podía entrar allí sin vomitar por doquier.

Las ratas rodeaban el lugar como si fuera una alcantarilla llena de basura, con colillas de cigarros tiradas en los lavatorios de manos y los inodoros tapados de quien sabe que. Era bastante repugnante y hasta estaba segura de que las enfermedades flotaban en el aire como peces en el agua, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, no por nada llevaba 3 años trabajando ahí.

Me metí a uno de los cubículos y acomodé mi ropa para que luciera rebelde. Enrollé mi remera y la até en un nudo, mostrando un sexi piercing que dolorosamente me había hecho en el ombligo y cuyo diseño era el de una bola "8" de billar. Limpie mis botas de cuero con un trozo de papel higiénico y luego de eso salí del apestoso baño no soportando mas la tremenda peste. Me acerqué a un espejo roto en miles de trozos, pero que por lo menos podía mostrar parte de mi reflejo y sacudí mi cabello dándole un toque excitante y salvaje.

Justo en ese momento la vieja puerta del recinto se abrió y por ella entró el tan aclamado Señor Black, dueño del cuchitril donde me ganaba la vida.

-Como va todo, Jefe?, le pregunté mientras utilizaba una cantidad exagerada de delineador negro, con el fin de pintar mis ojos para darles otro aspecto y disfrazarlos.

Lucas era un hombre alto, de tez morena y penetrantes ojos color avellana. Nuestra relación era formal, como se suponía debía ser, pero a veces yo tiraba las formalidades y las reglas por la ventana, terminando en tratarlo como a mi compañero de borracheras. Era un caso perdido.

-Muy bien, mejor que nunca. Y tú?

Tome el labial color carmín del bolsillo de la funda de mi guitarra y observe a Black con unos ojos muy abiertos. Se encontraba extrañamente feliz, cosa que era poco natural si teníamos en cuenta que el siempre iba a todos lados con una tremenda cara de perro muerto.

Extrañada me voltee a verlo y apoyándome en el lavabo, lo observe entornando mis ojos como interrogándolo.

-Vamos amigo… Te ganaste la lotería o tu sobrino te facilito una botella de tequila? Pensé que tus días de juergas se habían acabado.

-Acaso no puedo estar feliz?, pregunto intentando parecer ofendido, pero un segundo después comenzó a reír, produciendo un sonido ronco y siniestro. –Tienes razón, no es normal.

-A que has venido a mi divino santuario?

-Te tengo una muy buena noticia… Se cuanto te gusta la carne nueva y fresca, y te tengo un ejemplar de lujo. El chico toca el piano como su puta madre y está buscando empleo. Tiene casi tu misma edad y es por eso que pensé que estarías encantada de poder moldearlo a tu manera. Es algo lento pero supongo que tú podrás sacar su verdadero carácter. A veces eres sofocante.

La barra de labios de resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo. Una carcajada contenida se escapó de entre mis labios.

-Un pianista? Me viste cara de cantante de ópera? Qué carajo supones que haga con un piano?

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo, amore.

-Despídelo, o me voy, le dije con una expresión muy seria mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien interrumpiera mi amada noche de rock. Black sonrió y se acercó a mí lentamente, como un lobo que acecha a su indefensa presa de un minuto a otro.

-La situación es así cariño. O integras a este chico en tu banda de vagabundos hambrientos, o te vas de patitas a la calle, susurró retirándose por donde había llegado.

Algo dentro de mí se encendió, como la mecha de una dinamita a punto de volar por los aires. Me sentía usada, tonta y más aún, totalmente furiosa. Había sido la única persona capaz de mantener ese bar funcionando durante sus peores años, la única capaz de llenar el salón y los bolsillos de Lucas y de repente el amenazaba con echarme de mi trabajo por un pianista del demonio?

Sin ningún cuidado me acerqué a uno de los destartalados inodoros y lo pateé con fuerza, despegándolo del suelo mientras el agua comenzaba a salir por debajo de él. Me daba igual el daño, solo quería descargar mi furia con algo o alguien.

-Llama al puto Mozart si quieres repararlo, dije en el aire, esperando que Lucas lo oyera.

**...**

La Manson red Glitter colgaba de mi hombro mientras me acomodaba frente al micrófono dispuesta a comenzar a cantar. En cuanto había subido al escenario, los gritos y aplausos se habían desatado sin hacerse esperar, reacción que en parte había conseguido mitigar mi espantoso enojo pero no del todo. Aún tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien.

-Buenas noches! Bienvenido al miércoles de Rock, dije con una sexi sonrisa mientras los hombres comenzaban a silbar extasiados. Como amaba esos días…

En cuanto oí las primeras notas de "Hysteria" no pude evitar sentirme la puta diosa, la chica más genial del mundo, dueña de los suspiros de los hombres y los celos de algunas mujeres. Era genial ser yo.

Mientras Patch, el bajista, le daba forma lentamente a la canción, miré hacia un costado del escenario, donde con una enorme sonrisa Lucas se burlaba de mí, tocando las teclas de un piano invisible en el aire, situación que logró avivar las llamas de mi enojo una vez más.

Tomando el micrófono con mucha fuerza, di un profundo respiro y comencé a cantar, expresando la forma en que me sentía a través de la letra de la canción.

**"Me está molestando, irritándome**

**Y retorciéndome…**

**Si estoy eternamente rindiéndome**

**Y volviéndome al revés"**

En una desesperada búsqueda de mi cerebro por algo que sirviera para aliviar mi enojo, dirigí mi mirada al público, que aplaudía y coreaba enloquecido el estribillo junto a mí. Era eso lo que más amaba en todo el universo… La felicidad de las personas que no solo disfrutaban de la música de moda, sino que solo disfrutaban de lo que la música les daba en sí.

Pero de entre el enorme grupo de personas que reinaba en el lugar, un hombre en particular me llamó la atención muy repentinamente. Llevaba enormes gafas de sol a pesar de la oscuridad del club, y también una desgastada gorra de baseball negra.

Me resultaba extrañamente conocido, pero no sabía muy bien de donde.

**"Está reteniéndome, transformándome**

**Y obligándome a esforzarme**

**A ser eternamente fría adentro**

**Y soñando que estoy viva"**

De repente, el muchacho se quitó las gafas y me observó directamente con una especie de sonrisa seductora. Mi mundo se cayó en pedazos alrededor de mi cuerpo al notar que se trataba de Edward Cullen.

No sabía que hacía ahí, no sabía porque me miraba de esa forma tan sexi y extraña en el, pero en ese momento nada me importaba realmente… Un asunto mayor cubría mi mente.

Y si me reconocía? Estaba pintada y mi rostro apenas se distinguía bajo las capas de maquillaje, pero eso no me parecía suficiente. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Intenté continuar cantando pero gracias a los nervios mi voz salió demasiado temblorosa y sospechosa.

**"Y estoy escapando**

**Escapando ahora**

**Siento mi fe mermar"**

Una sonrisa de Edward, los acordes finales de la canción y una gota de sudor en mi frente fueron motivos suficientes para conseguir desconcentrarme, cosa que me llevó a mover mis dedos demasiado rápidos sobre el puente de mi guitarra, provocándome 3 tremendas cortadas en los dedos de la mano izquierda por la fricción con las cuerdas.

Pensé que las personas no lo habían notado porque aplaudían nuestra atracción terriblemente agitados, pero Edward si se había dado cuenta, porque me observaba con una mueca de terrible preocupación y disgusto al mismo tiempo.

Enojada, sorprendida, extrañada, furiosa y adolorida salí corriendo del escenario, con la mano sangrando y un sentimiento de terror absoluto que lo cubría todo.

* * *

Bueno chicos, que tal el cap? No se disgusten con Bella, su actitud es así por el entorno que la rodea pero luego verán salir a la personita en su interior, cariñosa y amable. Ojalá les guste, dejen comentarios!


	5. Capítulo 2: Hysteria (Parte 2)

Hola muchachas! Cómo están? Lamento la demora, me están llenando de tareas en el colegio y apenas si tengo un tiempito para conectarme. Espero poder comenzar a actualizar más seguido, ojalá que sí :/ Antes que nada MILLON DE GRACIAS! Como siempre digo sus reviews y sus alertas multiplican mi sonrisa por un millón así que sencillamente mis más sagrados agradecimientos, Jajajaja. Las amo! Otra novedad es que comencé una nueva historia, para las que hayan leído "Mi ángel de medianoche" acabo de empezar la secuela de esta. Si les apetece pásense por mi perfil y visítenla, se llama "Del cielo al corazón". Me gustaría muchísimo verlas por ahí.

Ahora sí, sin más demora. Disfruten el cap :) Espero atentísima sus mensajitos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hysteria (Segunda Parte).**

-Y entonces Emmett me tiró a la cama, pero el muy bruto no tuvo en cuenta que el camastro de mis padres es antiguo, así que…

-No has visto a tu primo?, dije velozmente, cortando la aburrida conversación de Rose de cómo la habitación de sus padres había terminado destrozada a causa de su torbellino de amor, como otras tantas veces en las cuales ambos habían terminado con la vida de varios muebles.

-Mi primo? Para qué lo necesitas?, preguntó ella mientras pinchaba un trozo de tomate con su tenedor plástico. Suspiré…

Tenía miedo de que Cullen me hubiese reconocido la noche anterior en el bar. Temía por mi vida que de haberlo hecho se lo hubiese contado a su hermana como un total chismoso y eso solo podía significar una cosa: ruina total para mí.

-Sabes que donde está él estará también Alice y… es extraño que no hayan llegado aún. Siempre son puntuales, estoy preocupada, explique intentando sonar segura. Si Rose notaba mis nervios de seguro sospecharía algo, y ella era peor que una detective del FBI al momento de descubrir secretos.

Justo en ese momento, como si de magia se tratara, Al y Jas cruzaron la puerta principal de la cafetería, dirigiéndose velozmente hasta nuestra mesa habitual. Su rostro mostraba una espantosa mueca de enojo, una expresión de "le pateare el culo a alguien ahora mismo". Mi corazón brinco enloquecido y un nudo muy duro se apodero de mi garganta. Era más que seguro que estaba en graves problemas.

-Uy, mira… Ahí viene el duende y está enojado… bastante parece. Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero moretones en mi rostro, susurro Rose en mi oído tomando su bandeja de comida lentamente, dispuesta a irse de su lugar. Antes de que pudiese voltear siquiera, me gire con rapidez y tome a Rosalie de su muñeca, apretándola con fuerza. Ella pronuncio un "auch" y frunció el seño.

-No me dejes sola! Ella va a matarme y más aun si no tengo a la perra rubia que eres defendiéndome!, grite a punto de reventar del pánico reinante en mi cuerpo. Era mejor tener a mi amiga peleando conmigo contra Al que tener que hacerlo sola. Pero con un solo movimiento, Rosalie Hale se sacudió y se libro de mi mano sin tocarme ni un solo milímetro de piel. Sonrió y se fue.

Oh bendito Jesús, que Cullen no me haya descubierto por favor, rogué aterrada mientras colocaba mi mejor sonrisa de "aquí no paso nada", intentando parecer inocente.

-Hola Al…

-No me hables que estoy muy cabreada, dijo con una rapidez tan extrema que apenas había conseguido comprenderla. Suspiré nerviosa y tomé su mano entre las mías, que de seguro estaban sudadas. Eso no me importaba, mientras no sintiera los cortes de mis dedos todo marcharía genial.

-Que sucedió? Jas no consiguió satisfacerte ayer en la noche?

-Oye! Qué demonios?, chilló Jas arrojando una papa frita en mi dirección, bocado que atrapé con mi boca justo a tiempo, para luego sacarle mi lengua. –Alice está que echa humo por culpa de su hermanito.

Juro que sentí como si algo dentro de mí reventara y luego se desvaneciera en la oscuridad de mi abdomen.

Cullen me había reconocido, y su hermana lo sabía. Alice giró su rostro en mi dirección, con llamas en sus preciosos ojos azules. Esa imagen consiguió espantarme.

-Oye Al… Yo lo puedo explicar, susurré intentando reparar el daño que torpemente había conseguido hacer, pero su chillona voz en una octava más alta de lo norma cortó mi dialogo, y envió mi propia voz muy profundo dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Puedes creer que Edward se escapó anoche de casa? Lo oí hablando por móvil diciendo que había idea un bar a oír música y que el guitarrista había bañado en sangre todo el lugar.

Mis ojos estaban dolorosamente abiertos, sin siquiera pestañear. Aun no comprendía correctamente… El enojo de Alice era porque su hermano se había escapado? Guitarrista? Bañado en sangre?

EL NO ME HABÍA RECONOCIDO!

Aleje mis manos d las de Al y suspire con completo alivio. Dios me había sonreído una vez más.

-Pues… es normal, cariño! Eso quería explicar, debes dejarlo hacer lo que él quiera! No puedes culparlo por buscar un poco de diversión ilegal, intente explicarle, pero eso me resulto bastante complicado ya que por dentro agitaba mis caderas y saltaba haciendo el baile de la victoria. Estaba salvada!

-Bella tiene razón. Recuerdas lo que nosotros hacíamos hace un año? Era una total locura!, murmuro Jasper mientras Alice lentamente comenzaba a relajarse.

-El tiene razón. Por lo menos el pequeño Edward no ha terminado aun en la silla mugrienta de un destacamento policial como nosotros la noche de San Patricio.

-Si, aun apesto a cerveza y calabozos sucios, respondió Al retorciendo su rostro con evidente repulsión. Yo también la imite, y es que recordaba totalmente aquel encarcelamiento por haber sido detenidos corriendo ebrios por la avenida principal, gritando algo sobre el fin del mundo y cantando el himno de Francia con un pésimo acento. Definitivamente, ese había sido un dolor de trasero muy fuerte para mis padres.

-Déjalo en paz, por lo menos no llevó una puta a tu casa.

-Es que… Bells! Es mi hermanito menor! Por qué no me dijo lo que planeaba hacer? Me siento traicionada, susurró haciendo un puchero mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su novio.

-Edward ya está grandecito, agregué. –Sabrá cuidarse solo.

**…**

-Esta tarde iremos a mi casa a jugar Guitar Hero y ver películas ilegales. Te nos unes?, preguntó el enorme Emmett, pasando un brazo por detrás de mi hombro. La campana había sonado y al igual que los trabajadores de una mina de oro al final de su turno, salíamos a la luz agotados, con esperanzas de que al otro día todo fuese mucho mejor.

-No me sentiría cómoda, sería la tercera en discordia de sus parejas, respondí mientras me apegaba mas a él, ocultándome del maldito de Mike. Estaba en algún lado cerca de mí, lo presentía.

-Anda BelliBells, no seas aguafiestas, agrego Jasper mientras llegaba a mi lado tomando de la mano a su amado duende y arrastrando del brazo a su bellísima prima, cuyo cabello rubio lucia mucho más brillante de lo usual. Yo suspire agotada.

-He ido a sus anteriores reuniones y… no gracias! Paso por esta noche.

Alice bufo y me tomo del brazo tirándome hacia un lado, mientras que Rose ocupaba mi antiguo lugar debajo del brazo de su novio osito.

-Podrías hacerme un favor?, suplico ella.

-Seguro, tú dime.

-Dale esto a Edward, él piensa que mis padres están en casa pero ellos se fueron a una convención de doctores o algo de ese estilo, murmuro el pequeño demonio de cabello negro mientras colocaba en mis manos un par de llaves con un llavero que tenía una alegre fotografía de todos los Cullen.

-Y por qué no se la das tu?, le pregunte intentando devolverle sus malditas llaves. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era presentarme frente a Edward refrescándole la memoria de los extraños acontecimientos sucedidos en el club. Pero ella simplemente sonrió demostrándome que no cambiaria de opinión en lo absoluto.

-Debemos irnos a la casa de Em. Además todavía sigo enojada por su fuga, no quiero verlo hasta que esté dispuesto a disculparse. Aguarda 10 minutos a que sus clases extras terminen, dijo finalmente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba junto al resto de mis amigos.

Bufé totalmente enfadada. Tal vez lo mejor habría sido aceptar la invitación de mis amigos y soportar la tortura de verlos haciendo cosas que a muchos les causaría un enorme trauma, pero en su lugar, había decidido no ir, y ahora debía esperar a que el maldito Cullen hiciera acto de prescencia en el aparcamiento. Nueva tarea pendiente: incendiar el armario de Alice por haberme encadenado a esa espantosa situación. Lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era esperar por él y rogar porque no me reconociera.

Moría de sed. En el almuerzo Rose no me había dejado tomar ni un sorbo de mi refresco, argumentando que eso solo serviría para hincharme como un gran pez globo, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cafetería de la escuela par así poder usar la máquina expendedora que ahí se encontraba. Después de todo, Edward aun no salía de sus clases. O eso supuse hasta que un tremendo ruido llego a mis oídos seguido por desgarradores gritos y risas burlonas.

Aun había gente ahí? Pensaba que Edward, los profesores y yo éramos los únicos en la escuela. Pero a juzgar por esa pésima mezcla de sonidos mis cálculos no habían sido precisos.

No lo pensé mucho y con mi lata de gaseosa en la mano me dirigí velozmente hacia el aula de informática y tecnología, de la cual salía un barullo tan grande que se asemejaba a la segunda Guerra Mundial. No dude en entrar ni un segundo, y empujando la puerta con mucha decisión me sumergí en una completa y total pesadilla que no pensaba encontrar.

Una ronda de alumnos con relucientes chaquetas de deporte se encontraban saltando y aplaudiendo a Mike, que en medio de todos los jugadores de futbol golpeaba sonriendo a un aterrado Edward, que lo observaba lleno de furia.

-Vamos Eddy, golpéame! Sé que es lo que quieres, gritaba Mike fuera de sí, como si estuviese bajo el efecto de drogas. –Ven Edward y veamos si eres un hombre de verdad. Luego de decir eso, dos de los mejores amigos de Newton tomaron a Edward por los brazos, incapacitándolo para pelear mientras Mike le pegaba una patada en su hígado. El cayó al piso sosteniendo con dolor su abdomen, pero sin hacer ni un solo sonido.

La imagen de Edward indefenso causo algo en mí, un sentimiento extraño que no sabría definir pero que me hacía sentir impotente y enojada… muy enojada.

Haciéndome un lugar entre la ronda de personas, me acerqué al centro de esta, detrás de Mike. Edward fue el primero en notar mi prescencia ye n cuanto me vio pronuncio un perfecto "no" con su boca, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde. Alzando mi brazo por encima de la cabeza del estúpido rubio, le vacié mi Coca-Cola en su cabeza, mientras todo el mundo emitía sonidos como "Uhhh", "Ohhh" y hasta inclusive un "Que perra!".

-Eres una zorra!, grito Mike haciendo que todo el mundo se callara repentinamente y dándole a Edward algo de tiempo para recuperarse de la golpiza. –Vete de aquí puta, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar.

-Cierra tu boca, Mike. Como puedes llamarte hombre si eres capaz de golpear a alguien solo por diversión? Estás loco!

-El tenía sus razones, Swan, grito Tyler mientras reían mirando sus puños ensangrentados, bañados con la sangre de Edward. Ese acto me provoco nauseas.

-Dime una razón, una puta razón por la que lo golpeaste y prometo que me retirare de aquí sin decir nada.

Como ya lo sospechaba desde hacía unos minutos, Mike no dijo nada y solo me observó con la furia bailando en sus ojos, mientras espesas gotas de gaseosa caían de su cabello.

-Eres un marica, Newton. Tan aburrida es tu vida que debes molestara los demás para tener algo de diversión? Me das gracia, eres patético!

Mike avanzó hacia mí con la intención de golpearme, pero dos de sus amigos lo tomaron justo a tiempo, arrastrándolo hacia afuera del aula. Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, asimilando los hechos que me habían sucedido, y luego de arrojar mi lata hacia una esquina de la habitación, volteé para ver a Edward acomodando su ropa con elegancia y quitando un rastro de sangre que caía de su ceja.

-Estás bien?, preguntó él observándome fijamente desde su posición. Reí irónicamente puesto que la pregunta tendría que haberla hecho yo, y no al revés, pero simplemente asentí.

-Ten, le susurre arrojando sus llaves. Algo dentro de mí se sentía muy mal, tanto que me costaba hablar. –Tu hermana me pidió que te las diera. Tus padres no están en casa.

Sin esperar siquiera a su respuesta me giré y decidí salir de ahí. El día siguiente sería malo, eso era seguro y debido a mi lesión esa noche no podría tocar en el club, por lo que solo quería ir a casa y dormir, dormir mucho.

Pero una leve presión, un suave tacto en mi muñeca me obligo a girarme para encontrarme don dos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda brillante.

-G…Gracias Bella, por todo esto, susurró tímidamente observando hacia un lado algo avergonzado. Suspiré.

-De nada… auch!

Cuando el trató de quitar su mano de mi muñeca, uno de sus brazaletes raspó dolorosamente la herida de mis dedos, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Instintivamente elevé mi mano y la acuné en mi mejilla, intentando mitigar la sensación de ardor que me bañaba, pero en ese trayecto, la curiosa mirada de Edward se había posado en mis dedos, captando directamente las tres líneas que componían mi herida.

El aire dl lugar se tensó instantáneamente.

-Como… Como… me explicas como paso… eso?, preguntó el notablemente nervioso, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Era la primera vez que Edward me sostenía la mirada por más de diez segundos.

Todo a mí alrededor se desplomó fatalmente.

"Todo está bien", me dije. Nada pasara, todo saldrá bien… Pero muy en el fondo sabía que todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía. Yo sabía que él lo sabía, y lo peor de todo era que no quería aceptarlo.

* * *

Uhhh Edward vio la manito de Bella! Que pasará ahora? Nos vemos en el próximo cap, las amo!


	6. Capítulo 3: Dead Star

Hola! Cómo están? Disculpen la demora, pero es que últimamente estuve bastante ocupada con mis otras historias y no tenía tiempo para actualizar. Ojalá les guste el capítulo, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dead Star**

_**"Avergüénzate por creer**_

_**Que eres una excepción"**_

**(Dead Star, Muse)**

Mis manos se movían sigilosas y tranquilas por encima de mi guitarra acústica. Era lunes otra vez, mis lastimaduras habían sanado (no del todo, pero lo suficiente para por lo menos poder tocar algo) y mi vida había regresa a ser tal y como siempre había sido: escuela y trabajo, trabajo y escuela.

Aún permanecía en mi memoria el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido el último jueves, cuando por un error estúpido por mi parte, Edward me había reconocido. Había tenido mucho miedo en aquel momento, casi había muerto de pánico al notar que seguramente mi vida habría llegado tristemente a su final, a pesar de haber intentando esconderme durante años.

Pero, para mi propia sorpresa, nada malo o dramático había sucedido.

Según lo que Alice había dicho, su hermano solo le había contado lo de la pelea con Newton, como yo lo había ayudado y nada más, absolutamente nada más.

Me había sentido totalmente renovada luego de escucharla, como si el corazón me hubiese regresado al cuerpo de tan solo oír sus palabras, pero no había conseguido dejar pasar la sensación de saber que Edward solo me estaba cubriendo, y eso solo servía para sembrar en mi un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

Había intentado hablar con él para agradecerle, para explicarle todo y para disculparme por mi retirada tan repentina luego de que lo machacaran como a un trozo de carne, pero no había podido dar con él.

Era como si el destino quisiera mantenernos alejados por razones que lamentablemente desconocía. Él no había ido a clases aunque eso tranquilamente podría explicarse con la pelea que había tenido, ya que de seguro le habían dejado el rostro tan hinchado y púrpura como una enorme mora. Pero luego había visitado a Alice en su casa, inclusive habíamos festejado el cumpleaños de su madre con todo el clan Cullen, y Edward no había estado ahí, ni siquiera por un solo minuto.

Esme me había dicho que él tenía un par de cosas importantes que hacer esa noche, pero… vamos, quien demonios se creería aquella escusa! Yo sabía más que bien que Cullen me evitaba y eso lentamente comenzaba a aterrarme.

Tal nerviosismo consiguió que me saltara un acorde de la canción que estaba practicando, y eso no solo me devolvió al mundo real una vez más, sino que también había captad la atención de Jacob, que observaba mi desempeño muy atento desde la barra.

-Por qué los nervios?

-De qué hablas?, le pregunté intentando parecer desinteresada pero sin conseguirlo realmente. Él suspiró y se apoyó cómodamente en la superficie de caoba.

-Nunca, desde que comenzaste a actuar aquí te habías saltado una nota, y de repente la última semana por poco te quedaste sin mano izquierda. Qué sucede?

Sabía más que bien que era imposible ocultarle algo al que había sido mi compañero de bar por los últimos años por lo que me resigné a contarle. Tarde o temprano se enteraría.

-Creo que alguien me descubrió.

-Qué?, preguntó asombrado.

-Mi última noche aquí, cuando me lastimé. Eso sucedió porque vi a alguien en el público que no debería estar ahí, expliqué tímidamente y luego de tomar algo de aire continué. –Ese alguien va conmigo a la escuela, y por un error vio mis cortes. Sé que él sabe que soy yo la que toca aquí, y tengo mucho miedo de que me delate. Mi vida se acabará si lo hace.

Jacob me sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora y luego de tomar su pequeño trapo húmedo en jabón comenzó a frotar la barra, una vez más.

-Sabías que algún día iba a suceder. Este lugar no está en tu ciudad natal pero está muy cerca y si no era ese "alguien", habría sido otro… Cualquiera podría haberte visto… Yo que tu agradecería que ese muchacho se guardó sus palabras para sí mismo y aprovecharía el poco tiempo que te queda aquí antes de que alguien más vea tu rostro sin máscaras ni antifaces.

Suspiré agotada y dejé mi guitarra a un lado con mucho cuidado dispuesta a ir a cambiarme para mi acto.

-Tienes razón, además de seguro él ni lo notó, es medio lento. Virgen, usa gafas y tartamudea, te lo imaginas?

Jacob sonrió abiertamente mostrando una pálida fila de dientes y luego negó con su cabeza, justo antes de que me levantara de mi habitual taburete, decidida a prepararme para mi noche.

Pero entonces, la puerta de la oficina de Lucas se abrió con un chirrido, y el salió de esta con una alegre mueca en su rostro. Eso de inmediato me hizo comenzar a temblar. La última vez que lo había visto con esos ánimos había terminado con tres dedos menos en mi mano.

-Cariño! Qué suerte que estés en el salón y no en ese apestoso baño que tanto te gusta frecuentar, me dijo mientras pasaba por al lado de su sobrino sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

-No sería tan asqueroso si no fueras tan tacaño y compraras un puto aerosol para perfumar el ambiente… pero bueno, hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca, cierto?, le respondí realmente molesta. Algún día terminaría por asesinar a mi jefe. Eso era penado por la ley?

-Cambios… que oportuna eres al hablar de cambios. Hasta parece que leyeras mentes.

Lo observé terriblemente extrañada.

-A qué te refieres?

-Hoy haremos un cambio, uno pequeño. No me va a gustar decirte esto y sé que tu reacción será pésima pero me temo que hoy no vas a estar sobre el escenario.

Una bomba nuclear cayó encima de mi cabeza y reventó arrancando un gruñido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-QUE?

-Te comenté la semana pasada que incluiríamos a tu banda un pianista para darle algo de armonía a esa patética música que tocas. Y dada tu "escenita" el último miércoles, hoy te reemplazaremos por mi nueva adquisición, para ver qué opina el público acerca de él.

Tenía algún par de sentimientos encontrados. Odio hacia Lucas y el pianista, dolor al saber que me estaban quitando lo más importante en mi vida y furia, una furia incontrolable que viajaba por mis venas y quemaba mi sangre dejándola espesa y encendida, como una hoguera.

Sin esperar a mi respuesta siquiera, Lucas se acercó a su oficina y salió acompañado de aquella persona que había estado buscando desde hacía días atrás y que quería estrangular dolorosamente en aquel momento.

-El es Edward Cullen, el nuevo tecladista.

Como había podido ser tan tonta? Era obvio que Cullen se traía algo entre manos. Mi madre siempre lo decía: los inocentes eran los peores.

Finalmente comprendía por qué él no había revelado mi secreto. Quería hacer un cambio, un trueque: él guardaba mi identidad y a cambio se quedaba con mi amado trabajo. Era vil, era una serpiente asquerosa, repugnante y cruel. Sobre todo cruel.

-Hola Isabella. Es un gusto saludarte. He visto tus actuaciones y pienso que eres grandiosa, dijo con su patética voz de niño, provocándome un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

Dos imágenes se cruzaron en mi mente al mismo tiempo: una mía golpeando a Edward y otra golpeándome a mi misma por ser tan ingenua.

-Así que seré reemplazada por un puto Mozart, cierto? Y crees que a la gente de aquí le gustará? Pues suerte con eso amigo, aquí yo y mi banda somos los putos dioses, los mejores. Trabajamos años para llegar a este lugar y que tú vengas una noche con las ilusiones de reemplazarnos solo servirá para hacernos reír, le grité en un ataque de ira sin medir mis palabras. Edward me observo estupefacto como si hubiese visto algún espíritu mientras Lucas reía. Malditos hijos de perra, yo solo quería defender lo mío.

Sin soportarlo más, me retiré de ahí, me encerré en el baño con doble traba y grité, solo grité.

Grité mi odio, grité mi vergüenza. Lo grite todo.

**…**

Sentada en la barra junto con Jake pude ver como la gente se sorprendía al contemplar a un hombre en el escenario, en el que todas las noches era mi lugar, solo mío. Todos gritaban alocados, agitados. Pedían por una guitarra en lugar de un bobo piano mientras que yo reía por eso. Sabía que ellos lo odiarían, conocía a mis seguidores.

-Esta canción va dedicada para una persona que se encuentra hoy en este lugar, honrándonos con su prescencia, dijo el maldito de Edward mientras me observaba distraídamente. Un punto en el centro de mi pecho dolió, como si me hubieran traicionado. Nunca creí que él, el hermano de mi mejor amiga podría haberme quitado mi actividad favorita del día, mi única pasión en todo el universo.

Unos absurdos acordes de guitarra imitados por un teclado comenzaron a sonar mientras un suave sonido llenaba el ambiente, creando un perfecto equilibrio entre la música y el canto.

_**"Avergüénzate por creer**_

_**Que eres una excepción"**_

Edward cantó mirándome directamente a los ojos, con algo de enojo bailando en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

_**"El daño se acerca a tu camino**_

_**Si, se acerca a tu camino"**_

-Conoces a ese chico? Parece como si te cantara a ti, murmuró Jacob mientras servía una cerveza, pero yo no le presté atención. Estaba concentrada en aquella canción que entraba a mi cabeza y revolvía mi estomago al mismo tiempo.

_**"Y ahora estás cansada de pelear**_

_**Cansada de pelear**_

_**Pelear contra ti misma"**_

Lentamente la gente comenzó a calmarse, como si estuviesen hipnotizados por aquella melodía y un segundo después de eso, los aplausos estallaron en toda la habitación, sorprendiéndome y quebrando mis ilusiones.

_**"Avergüénzate por creer**_

_**Que estás tan sola"**_

_**"Fallando al impresionar**_

_**Por qué no puedes dormir con**_

_**Alguien que te proteja?"**_

La letra de su canción era espantosa. Había sembrado una tremenda angustia en el interior de mi pecho, un sentimiento que solo me provocaba ganas de llorar y gritar. Se suponía que había querido decirme algo? Había tratado de enviarme un mensaje subliminal o algo por el estilo? Me sentía terrible, en un par de segundos lo había perdido todo, mas aun si contábamos con la tremenda atención del público hacia él, atención que me había tomado años conseguir.

Derrotada. Me sentía derrotada.

-Debo irme, Jake. Me siento fatal, susurré conteniendo las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos.

-Por qué? Sucede algo?

-No, pero… siento que yo ya no soy bienvenido aquí, le respondí viendo a los integrantes de mi banda abrazar y felicitar al traidor que había usurpado mi lugar. Lo peor de todo era que mis palabras flotaban en una cruel verdad… Había sido reemplazada. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Sin aguardar a su respuesta siquiera, me volteé y empujando a las personas que se metían en mi camino, salí a los tropezones del bar, sintiendo mi cabeza pesada y mi abdomen vacio´.

Pues sí, había dejado algo más que mi guitarra acústica ahí dentro, había olvidado también mi corazón, y no pensaba regresar para buscarlo.

Nunca más regresaría a ese lugar repleto de recuerdos, a menos que quisiera humillarme de nuevo.


	7. Capítulo 4: Plug In Baby (Parte 1)

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo va? Ya sé que me ausenté por un tiempo muuuuy largo, más aún en este fic, es solo que estuve ocupada con mis otras historias y también con los exámenes del colegio. Pero bueno, ya vine aquí para actualizar. Espero que les guste y espero atenta sus reviews :)

**Capítulo 4: Plug In Baby (Primera Parte).**

_**"Mi guitarra**_  
_**crucifica mis enemigos**_  
_**cuando estoy cansado de dar"**_

**(Plug In Baby, Muse)**

-Mmm… La pizza está deliciosa, murmuró Emmet a mi lado mientras se comía su rebanada de comida de un solo bocado, masticándolo como si fuese un animal comiendo césped. –Deberías probarla, Bells…

Frente a mí se encontraba un plato pequeño repleto de comida de todo tipo y de muchos colores, pero a pesar de parecer apetitosa yo solo la observaba como una bola uniforme de masa, completamente repulsiva y asquerosa.

Sin la música mi vida ya no era lo mismo… Muy en el fondo sabía que haber renunciado a lo que más amaba en el mundo estaba destruyéndome de a poco, provocándome un dolor permanente y duradero. Y aunque ya había aprendido a convivir con él seguía sintiendo como mi cuerpo era lacerado por diferentes sentimientos que iban desde el odio hasta la tristeza.

No era justo! Ese era mi territorio, mi lugar, y el estúpido niño consentido me lo había arrebatado en tan solo una noche, no solo llevándose el apoyo de mi banda con él sino también la preferencia del público y del maldito hijo de perra de mi jefe.

Con una mueca de desagrado total, empujé el plato lejos de mi rostro, mandándolo cerca de donde se encontraba el enchastre que Emmet había hecho. El de seguro lo comería sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Qué sucede?, me preguntó Alice a un lado, intentando que el resto no notara sobre que hablábamos.

A pesar de que él tiempo libre que me había quedado luego de renunciar a mi trabajo me había dado beneficios, mi estado de ánimo se había ido al infierno y la primera en notarlo había sido ella, mi mejor amiga de siempre.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, le dije intentando parecer confundida mientras le tiraba una servilleta en el rostro a Em, quien me sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño y continuó comiendo como loco.

-Estás… muy rara. Casi ni comes, nunca hablas y cuando te miro siempre estás en estado cataléptico, como si estuvieses pensando en algo.

Fruncí mi ceño y luego le di mi mejor intento de sonrisa, que a pesar de no salir bien consiguió que Alice se relajara un poco.

-Estoy súper bien, es solo que esto de los exámenes me está matando.

-Tienes toda la razón, agregó Rose mientras se peinaba su larga melena rubia con los dedos. –Deberíamos salir a distraernos un poco, no creen?

-Wow, eso estaría genial!, gritó Jasper quien hasta el momento se había encontrado en puro silencio. Varios chicos alrededor nuestro se giraron a mirarnos, como pidiéndonos que por favor los invitáramos a ir con nosotros, pero con una sola mirada la perra rubia logró que se voltearan y continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Yo suspiré…

-No lo sé, me siento un poco enferma últimamente. Creo que estoy por coger un resfriado.

Cuatro pares de ojos entrecerrados se posaron en mí mientras sus manos se apretaban en fuertes puños.

Casi siempre yo era el alma de la fiesta, la chica despreocupada y divertida a la que no le importaba nada, que era capaz de salir de parranda y luego volver al colegio totalmente ebria, sin descansar ni un solo minuto, y de un día para otro me convertía en la típica ancianita responsable de cada grupo, el blanco fácil de las bromas pesadas.

Por Dios! Me estaba convirtiendo en Edward Cullen!

No podía permitir eso. Ya era demasiado que el maldito estúpido me hubiese quitado mi orgullo para regarlo en el suelo del escenario como para permitirle ahora destruir lo poco que me quedaba de vida.

Tenía que seguir adelante… El maldito bar en el que trabajaba no era el único que existía en el mundo, podría conseguir otro empleo y otra banda fácilmente y continuar con mi vida como siempre había sido, perfecta y extrema.

-Vale, salgamos a tomarnos unos mojitos, dije finalmente ganándome una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de todos.

**…**

Algún par de horas después de eso, me encontraba conduciendo nerviosamente hacia la enorme mansión de Al, donde todo el grupo de reuniría.

Mis manos se apretaban con fuerza al volante de mi flamante auto, mientras sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

¿Qué sucedería si Edward estaba por ahí, rondando a m alrededor?

"Nada, solo lo ignoras", murmuró mi conciencia como si esa fuera la tarea más sencilla del mundo.

Era imposible pasar por alto al más torpe de la familia Cullen… Porque a pesar de ser bobo e inmaduro, su belleza era totalmente especial y automáticamente de tan solo pasar a su lado tenía que girarte para verlo.

Era algo inevitable…

Con cuidado aparqué el carro en frente de la casa, y a pasos cortos y desconfiados me acerqué a la puerta del lugar, rogando a Dios que no fuese él quien me atendiera.

-Holisss!, gritó la parlanchina Alice abrazándome con fuerza mientras yo suspiraba de alivio.

No sabía de qué forma podría reaccionar si lo veía una vez más.

**…**

-Deberías llamar a los chicos, están tardando demasiado.

-No traigo mi móvil, le respondí mientras me aplicaba una capa extra de máscara de pestañas, luciendo natural pero bonita de cualquier forma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba el maquillaje de esa forma, de manera "normal" y se sentía bien poder hacerlo luego de meses de utilizarlo como camuflaje.

Alice bufó enfadada y comenzó a aplicarse labial frente al espejo de la sala, señalándome con su mano libre la enorme escalera que conducía al piso superior.

-Sube a mi cuarto y llámalos desde mi celular. No golpees, pasa directamente.

-No soy tu sirvienta, tonta. Ve tú! O quieres que me mate? Has visto el tamaño de estos zapatos?, le grité resentida por su petición.

Y aunque no quería subir esos escalones de marfil con mis tacos extremadamente altos, la principal razón de no querer hacerlo eras que tenía miedo de verme cara a cara con Cullen, cosa que hasta el momento había podido evitar.

-Anda perezosa, son solo diez escalones. Has caminado por superficies peores y tacones más altos, así que no te quejes!

-Si me quiebro una pierna tú serás la que me cargara por todo el colegio, escuchaste?, le grité furiosa mientras me dirigía a la enorme escalinata.

Casi veinte minutos después me encontraba casi llegando al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de Alice y del maniaco estúpido roba-trabajos que tanto odiaba.

Confiaba en mi normal buena suerte para no encontrármelo, pero al parecer esta no estaba de mi lado esa noche…

Con cuidado giré la perilla de la entrada a la habitación, y con una sonrisa me dirigí al lugar en donde junto con nuestros amigos habíamos pasado las más locas aventuras.

Pero entonces, en un solo segundo noté que algo no estaba bien. A pesar de no saber que era, no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de la razón por la que mis piernas temblaban y mi cuerpo se sentía tan mareado.

-Bella, susurró Edward observándome desde la cama de mi amiga, con su penetrante mirada verde examinándome por completo y mi guitarra acústica acomodada entre sus manos.

Mi instinto asesino se activo y sin poder evitarlo me arrojé sobre él.

Nadie nunca en la vida había tocado mi guitarra, solamente yo, y Cullen no era mi persona favorita para ser el sucesor de mi trabajo con ella.

Si tenía que asesinarlo lo haría, no tenía miedo en lo absoluto.


	8. Importante

**Hola a todas!**

**No creí nunca que tendría que hacer esto pero creo que me voy a ir de fanfiction. No sé si será solo por un tiempo o definitivamente, pero creo que las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que empecé aquí y eso no me ayudó demasiado.**

**La principal razón es que pierdo demasiado tiempo escribiendo los capítulos, y cuando los subo a veces la gente ni siquiera los lee. Esto ya no es como antes y siento que mis historias ya no llegan a tantas personas como meses atrás.**

**Además estoy bastante ocupada con el colegio y otros compromisos. Cuando tengo un tiempo actualizo pero luego reviso los capítulos y las personas que los leen son muy pocas, y sé que podría estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas pero siempre de meterme y actualizarles, ya sea todas las historias o solo una, y si nadie va a leerlas no le encuentro propósito a esto.**

**En fin, quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que se tomaron un par de minutos para leer mis fics y para dejar un pequeño comentario, no importa si fue cortito o largo, fue un review y eso es lo que más me alegraba, lo que me inspiraba a seguir escribiendo.**

**De verdad, gracias por la experiencia a todas ustedes. Lo siento mucho por las que estaban enganchadas con los fics y quieren seguir leyéndolos pero es que yo realmente me siento muy mal al perder dos horas escribiendo y editando para que al final solo sean pocas las que los lean.**

**Solo espero que esto no sea por mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias de todas formas… Besos a todas.**


	9. Capítulo 4: Plug In Baby (Parte 2)

**Hola chicas! Pues… Si, regresé :) Lamento si les di un susto a algunas, pero de verdad necesitaba tomarme un tiempo y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo lista para continuar. Espero que les guste el cap. Les mando un beso a todas y espero ansiosa sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 4: Plug In Baby (Segunda Parte).**

-SUELTALAAAAAAA!, le grité totalmente horrorizada. Él estaba tocando a mi pequeña niña, a mi guitarra consentida y estaba completamente segura de que lo haría pagar por ello.

-Oye… Tranquilízate, respondió Edward con un tono de voz totalmente patético mientras intentaba quitar el precioso instrumento de nuestra pelea, pero yo no iba a permitir que siguiera arrebatándome cosas. Tenía miedo de que si soltaba mi acústica él saliera corriendo y se adueñara de ella.

-NOOO! DAMELA YA!

-Lo haré, pero deja de golpearme!

La escena podría resultarle realmente divertida a cualquiera que nos observara.

Cullen estaba en el suelo abrazando una guitarra como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras que yo estaba montada sobre él intentado rasguñar sus brazos o provocarle dolor de alguna forma, tironeándolo cada cierto tiempo.

-No te creooo!

-Me estás haciendo daño!

Era la primera vez en toda mi desastrosa vida que podía formar un dialogo con Cullen que tuviera un tiempo de duración tan largo. Me gustaba bastante el sonido de su voz a pesar de sentirse distorsionado por sus gritos y gruñidos, pero eso me provocaba algo de nauseas.

¿A mí? ¿Isabella Marie Swan gustarme la voz del ñoño de Edward? Debía de ser el día de los locos.

-No sé si lo has notado pero la idea es esa!

De repente y sin previo aviso, Edward arrojó la guitarra hacia un lado y en cuanto yo me incliné para recogerla me tomó por la cintura y me cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa pesada de papas.

Me sentía morir. Él estaba arrastrándome fuera de la habitación de mi amiga a quien sabe dónde y definitivamente Edward no era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Si pasaba otros cinco segundos más escuchando su respiración tendría que golpearle en la nariz, dándole lo que yo creía el merecía por robarme mi empleo y mi acústica.

-Bajameee! Hazlo ahora estúpido!, chillé mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda con mis manos pero Edward estaba decidido a no hacerlo.

Lo sabía, podía oír como su pecho vibraba por sus carcajadas. El muy hijo de perra se burlaba de mí!

-Lo lamento Bella, quiero que hablemos y lo sabes, murmuró con su musical voz mientras encendía la luz de un cuarto y cerraba la puerta con llave.

Sentí mucho miedo en mi interior… ¿Acaso querría violarme? Lo suponía puesto que siempre me observaba de formas extrañas y atemorizantes, pero no comprendía porque se arriesgaba tanto a meterse en un terreno tan peligroso como ese.

Edward sabía que lo mutilaría si llegaba a tocarme aunque sea un estúpido cabello.

-No quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero mi guitarra.

-No te la daré hasta que discutamos este asunto. Somos adultos, tenemos que hacerlo así.

-Estúpido marica que me bajes o te dejaré sin descendencia!, chillé agitada mientras el prácticamente me arrojaba sobre una superficie muy cómoda y mullida. Casi muero de un infarto cuando creí que me había tirado a una cama, pero luego de tomarme un segundo para analizar el lugar noté que se trataba de un sofá estilo diván muy minimalista.

Me gustaba ese estilo…

-Ahí está, ya te bajé. Ahora… charlemos, susurró tomando una silla de alguna parte y colocándola frente a mí, traspasándome con su mirada fría y calculadora.

-No voy a hablar contigo. ¿Acaso tu torpeza te ha arruinado el cerebro? QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ, ¿Lo comprendes? ¿O lo escribo en idioma nerd?

Me gustaba mucho tratar así a las personas como él. En realidad, morbosamente, amaba hacerlo. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí me golpeaba internamente cuando insultaba al chico que en ese momento miraba a cualquier otro lado antes que a mí.

Me sentía triste al hacerlo… Hasta derrotada. Suponía que era porque sabía que él era superior a mí y odiaba admitirlo.

-¿Es mucho pedir que me escuches un solo segundo?

Mentalmente evalué mis posibilidades… Sabía que Alice debía estar tan ocupada con su maquillaje que apenas si notaría que no estaba por sus alrededores. Si llamaba a alguien y le decía que me encontraba claramente encerrada con un posible violador serial se reirían en mi cara y me colgarían.

Solo tenía una opción… Y esa era la de hablar con él.

-Vale, un segundo! Pero dices algo que no me guste y te pateo donde más te duele!

Una pequeña sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios mientras juntaba sus manos de manera nerviosa. Se veía bastante normal haciendo eso, hasta diría que se veía muy lindo.

-Yo no quise robarte tu empleo…

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Yo no quería!

-Pero lo hiciste, repetí con una mueca de total indiferencia. No quería que él notara lo mal que me sentía por no poder tocar más en el que creí sería mi segundo hogar por siempre ya que podría aprovecharse de mi pena y burlarse de mí. Y NADIE SE BURLABA DE BELLA SWAN!

-Solo fui a verte… una sola noche. Luego le pedí, casi le exigí al dueño del local que me permitiera tocar junto a ti pero nunca creía que se comportaría tan mal contigo. Yo solo quería servirte de acompañamiento, no reemplazarte. Nunca haría eso.

-No podrías reemplazarme, nadie podría hacerlo, dije con una sonrisa triunfadora en medio de mi rostro. Odiaba regresar a ser la maldita niña malcriada pero adoraba hacerlo. Se sentía muy bien.

-Exacto…

-Así que dices que no fue tu culpa. De acuerdo… Supongamos que yo te creyera... ¿Eso cambiaría las cosas? No. ¿Eso cambiaría el odio que siento por ti? Lo dudo. ¿Eso te volverá menos torpe? Definitivamente no. Así que si me disculpas, creo que mi guitarra esta temblando de frío.

-Bella…

-No! De veras, ¿No la escuchas? Está llamándome!, dije como si fuera una niña loca y tonta. –"Bella… Ven a buscarme".

Edward rió silenciosamente y yo aproveché ese momento para levantarme del diván y correr al cuarto de mi amiga, pero al velocidad de sus movimientos volvió a sorprenderme y cuando menos lo imaginé me tomó una vez más por la cintura y me cargó en su hombro otra vez.

Sin embargo, al moverme tanto intentando liberarme me resbalé y caí al piso con él encima de mí.

-Quítate!, le grité empujándolo pero Edward no se movía, su suéter se había enganchado con el borde de mi brazalete y con extrema lentitud el estaba tratando de desenredarlo.

Y entonces…

-OH MI DIOS!, una voz nos sorprendió y nos hizo levantar la vista a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Alice y Rose nos observaban atónitos, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma o un ser mitológico de ese estilo.

-Que demonios es esto!

Observando la situación desde su posición, yo y Edward nos encontrábamos en una pose bastante comprometedora. En realidad hasta parecía que habíamos estado haciendo cositas en el suelo, pero demonios que equivocadas estaban si creían eso!

-No es lo que parece!, dije pegándole a él en medio de las piernas mientras me levantaba una vez más viéndolo retorcerse del dolor.

-Cuando quieras devolverme mi guitarra me llamas, ¿oíste?

**…**

El lugar al que habíamos ido se parecía mucho a mi antiguo lugar de trabajo. Era en realidad bastante sombrío y podía asegurar ver al menos a 10 parejas en distintos lugares haciendo cosas prohibidas para menores de edad.

Sin embargo me sentía bien… Un poco de distracción nunca hacía mal.

-¿Te tiraste a mi hermano?, me susurró Alice al oído ya que del enorme ruido que había en el lugar casi no se podía oír nada.

-Claro que no! Estábamos peleando y nos caímos. Fin de la historia.

-No lo sé… Eso parecía otra cosa.

-Pues no lo era, dije finalmente mientras le daba un trago a mi deliciosa bebida. Me gustaba bastante el alcohol y las cervezas, pero esa noche solo estaba disfrutando una coca cola. Nada demasiado pretencioso.

-Sabes… A veces me preocupa. Creo que le sucede algo malo…

-¿A qué te refieres?, pregunté sorprendida. Rara vez Alice se preocupaba a tal punto de estar casi llorando, y ver a mi amiga casi quebrada me hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

-No lo sé… Quisiera que la gente dejara de tratarlo mal. Puedo oírlo llorando a veces, me parte el alma Bella. Soy su única amiga y tú sabes bien que algún día nos iremos a la Universidad. No quiero ni pensar que le suceda cuando yo deje la casa. No quiero que siga sufriendo…

-Yo… No sé qué decirte.

Me sentía espantosamente mal, como nunca antes en mi vida. Jamás creí que de verdad los insultos que le daba la gente le afectaran tanto. Yo solo pensé que él los oiría y luego de un tiempo se olvidaría de ellos.

Pero al parecer me había equivocado… Y una persona había sufrido las consecuencias de mis torpes pensamientos.


	10. Capítulo 5: Feeling Good

Bueno, esto es algo que no hago a menudo pero voy a actualizar esta historia dos veces en una semana! Si lo sé, para las seguidoras ha de parecer bastante raro ya que casi siempre me tomo un mes entre capitulo y capitulo pero hoy me siento inspirada así que les traigo esto de regalo. A estas instancias deben haber notado que todos los capítulos se llaman igual que una canción de la banda inglesa Muse, pues lo siento pero no es una coincidencia jajaja. Esque amo esta banda! Alguna de ustedes es muser? Coméntenmelo en los reviews. Quiero pedirles un favor, y es que por favor se pasen por mi nuevo One-Shot llamado "What happens Tomorrow". Amaría verlas por allí. Ahora sí, a lo nuestro. Aquí les va ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Feeling Good.**

_**"Es un nuevo día,**_  
_**Es una nueva vida**_  
_**Para mi…**_  
_**Y me siento bien"**_

**(Feeling Good, Muse)**

Las clases estaban igual de cansadoras que siempre, con la diferencia de que ese día me encontraba mucho más distraída de lo normal.

Las palabras que Alice me había dicho la última vez que nos habíamos visto tenían mi cabeza hecha un nudo y detestaba sentirme de esa forma. Quería poder estar feliz y despejada para salir a buscar un nuevo empleo. Quería retomar fuerzas y valor para pedirle perdón a Edward por mis constantes abusos y sobre todo… Quería cambiar.

No me refería a dejar de ser la exitosa guitarrista que conseguía que los hombres babearan de tan solo escuchar su voz ni tampoco a dejar de vestirme de esa forma tan genial que siempre utilizaba. Sino que quería cambiar mentalmente… Dejar de lado la parte mala de mí ser, limpiar el veneno con agua bendita… Ustedes entienden.

Y la mejor forma para hacerlo era comenzar a tratar de mejor manera a las personas de mi entorno, empezando por Edward.

Por lo que había tomado la estúpida decisión de conducir a su casa al término de la escuela solo para decirle "Ya chico, lo lamento" o alguna de esas babosadas típicas de las películas en las cuales todos terminan abrazados y cantando canciones bobas.

Iba muy en contra de mis principios de chica rusa, pero si tenía que hacer eso para dejar de sentirme como el demonio, tristemente, lo haría.

-Chicos, recuerden que próximamente estaremos presentando el show anual de talentos!, gritó la profesora de matemáticas completamente emocionada mientras varios de mis compañeros aplaudían y reían enloquecidos.

Mientras que para algunos era una oportunidad de demostrar su talento, para otros era la mejor forma de burlarse de los jóvenes con sueños casi imposibles. Y para mi propia desgracia, yo siempre me inclinaba para el segundo grupo.

Tenía sueños? Claro que los tenía! Pero ni siquiera drogada y totalmente ebria mostraría mis dotes frente al alumnado. Sería el blanco de burlas número uno por todo lo que me quedaba dentro de esa escuela.

-Oye Swan! Qué tal si te inscribes y nos haces un striptease a los muchachos!, gritó el asqueroso de Mike sentado en la primera fila de la clase, consiguiendo que todos los demás especímenes de género masculino comenzaran a silbar y a decir "Si! Anda, hazlo" mientras que el resto de mujeres me miraban lanzando llamas con su mirada.

No era mi culpa ser tan caliente.

-No chicos! Si Bella hiciera eso crearía una erección colectiva!, gritó el amigo de Newton, Tyler, aplaudiendo y haciendo señas muy obscenas que inclusive hasta a mi mente depravada le provocaban asco y espanto.

-Cálmense chicos! No dejen que las hormonas alteradas tomen el control de la situación!, gritó la vieja señora molesta mientras mis mejillas adquirían un burlesco tono carmín.

¿Así era como me veían todos los demás? ¿Cómo un objeto de excitación? Me sentía algo desilusionada, yo pensaba que ellos me tomaban un poco más en serio pero al parecer me había equivocado monumentalmente.

Avergonzada y con ganas inevitables de llorar hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos y rogué porque el tiempo pasara velozmente.

Hasta ir a hablar con Edward me parecía una mejor opción en aquellos minutos, inclusive mejor que quedarme encerrada en esas cuatro paredes con monos gritones y leonas disgustadas.

**…**

Sentada en el asiento delantero de mi auto intentaba darme las fuerzas para levantar mi trasero e ir a pedirle disculpas a Cullen.

Había planeado hacer una entrada de lo más discreta, bonita y típica de escena de película barata y de bajo presupuesto, pero suponía que aparcar tu ruidoso auto en frente de la casa no era algo muy disimulado.

Tenía suerte de que Edward aun no notara mi prescencia ahí, eso haría de la situación algo aun mas incomodo.

-Vamos Bella… Has hecho cosas mucho más dolorosas que esta… Te caíste de un escenario una vez y continuaste cantando, eso calificaría como vergüenza extrema, esto es más sencillo, me dije a mi misma buscando mentalmente razones para quedarme, sorprendiéndome al notar que no tenía ni siquiera una.

Pero yo era fuerte… Yo podía con ello… Claro que podía!

Y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza salté fuera de mi auto y comencé a caminar rumbo a la puerta de entrada de la enorme mansión de los Cullen. Habría sido más sencillo llegar ahí si mis nervios no fueran tan insoportables que apenas podía mover las piernas. Incluso me había caído en uno de los escalones de la escalera que llevaba a la entrada!

Era patética.

Con manos temblando y sudando golpee suavemente la puerta de roble y espere a que alguien se dignase a atenderme. Esperaba que no hubiesen notado mi accidente de minutos atrás.

-Bella! Que sorpresa verte aquí!, dijo la sonriente y elegante Esme mientras me daba uno de sus abrazos tan maternales y dulces. –Alice se fue con Jasper de compras pero si quieres puedes pasar a esperarla.

-Créame Esme, esperar a Alice cuando ha salido de compras es aguardar un eterno infierno, le respondí consiguiendo que ella riera y asintiera con su cabeza. –Pero en realidad vine a hablar con Edward, él está aquí?

La expresión de total sorpresa de la hermosa señora me desconcertó por un segundo. ¿Tan extraño era que yo quisiera hablar con su hijo nerd… ehh… con su hijo?

Al parecer si puesto que un muuuuy extraño brillo se apodero de sus ojos color claro y una sonrisa se apodero de su boca color rosa pálido.

-Claro… Está en su cuarto…

-Gracias Esme, le respondí con una mueca de niña buena y luego tome carrera hacia la habitación de Cullen, subiendo los escalones con precisión. No quería que se repitiera lo de antes y mucho menos ahí en donde de seguro armaría un escándalo espantoso.

No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar su cuarto. A pesar de no tener claros los recuerdos de aquella noche, mi instinto me decía que la habitación de Edward era aquella de la que salía una dulce melodía muy suave y tranquilizadora.

_**"Estrellas cuando tu brillas**_  
_**sabes como que siento.**_  
_**Si, la libertad es mía**_  
_**y se como me siento.**_  
_**Es un nuevo día,**_  
_**es una nueva vida**_  
_**para mí**_  
_**y me siento bien"**_

Con cuidado abrí la puerta de madera y me deleité observando a Edward cantando con mi guitarra entre sus manos. Se veía bastante guapo y debía reconocer que su voz tenía un tono muy dulce y especial.

-Hola Bella, susurró en cuanto notó que lo estaba espiando y un dulce rubor se apodero de sus pálidas mejillas.

Y por alguna extraña razón, aquella vez no me molesto en lo absoluto que él estuviese usando mi instrumento favorito.


	11. Capítulo 6: Glorious

Hola muchachas! ¿Cómo están? Perdón por tardar tanto pero bueno, finalmente les traigo su amada historia. Ojalá la disfruten ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Glorious.**

_**"La fe**_  
_**me aleja de todo**_  
_**pero me aviva**_  
_**como un extraño amor"**_

**(Glorious, Muse)**

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz, le dije tranquilamente cuando me percaté de que estaba dejando la guitarra a un lado, dispuesto a salir huyendo en caso de que quisiera atacarlo de nuevo.

-¿Puedo… Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Descuida, creo que yo debería ayudarte, le dije acercándome más a él, embriagándome con su deliciosa prescencia. Tomé mi guitarra con cuidado y se la entregué, haciendo una mueca al notar la mala posición de sus dedos por encima del puente.

Había sido así como yo me había destrozado mis dedos la última vez, gracias a él… Y no quería que por no ser experto en ese instrumento el sufriera lo mismo.

-Hazlo así, le comente acomodando con cuidado su mano por encima de las cuerdas. Mi piel en contacto con la suya comenzó a hormiguear, como si se hubiese adormecido… Eso se sentía bien, muuuuy bien…

Edward comenzó a tocar una nueva canción muy diferente a la anterior, complacido por lo fácil que era tocar el instrumento de la manera en la que yo le había enseñado.

Cuando sus acordes comenzaron a ser más entendibles y la melodía me llenó por completo no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y comenzar a cantar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que había hecho eso y se sentía demasiado placentero…

**-"Como un extraño amor**  
**que se alza por el universo**  
**estimula las mentiras, alimenta la maldición…"**

-**"Significa que podríamos ser**  
**gloriosos"**, finalizó mi frase Edward con su voz tierna y angelical, pero repleta de notas masculinas y arrogantes, algo que nunca antes había visto en nadie.

Se sentía especial cantar con él… Nuestras voces en conjunto sonaban perfectas, como si hubiesen sido creadas para ser oídas juntas.

Finalmente las notas musicales fueron disminuyendo de intensidad, hasta que lo único que podía oírse era el murmullo de mi agitada respiración.

"Es ahora o nunca", me dije a mi misma.

-Edward… Quería pedirt…

-No quieren que cante, lanzó directamente, ignorando mis incomodas palabras. –Si tu no regresas a mi también van a correrme del bar.

Mi cabeza no conseguía procesar lo que él me estaba diciendo…

¿Qué no lo querían? Que mierda…

-Porque… No… Yo no entiendo, le dije sentándome cómodamente frente a él, quitándome mi pesada chaqueta de cuero.

Él me observó embelesado por un corto segundo y luego suspiro, comenzando a caminar de un lado hacia otro, como un gato encerrado o un animal loco. Se veía gracioso haciendo eso…

-La idea de tu jefe era unirnos a ambos en una sola banda…

-Sep…

-Cuando tú te fuiste me dijo que tenía que hacerte volver, o que me correría del lugar.

-Así que solo te hiciste el buenito para que no te dejasen sin trabajo, murmuré dejando salir una parte de la maldita "Bella-Perra".

Me había prometido a mi misma no sacarla a relucir esa noche pero no había podido evitarlo. Cullen me estaba confesando que sin mí no lo quería ya que no les seria para gran cosa, situación que me llevaba a pensar que toda su cortesía y buenos tratos habían sido solo para eso… Para que no lo corrieran, para no vivir lo que había vivido yo.

-Por supuesto que no, respondió secamente pero con un leve temblor que delato su real nerviosismo.

No pude evitar soltar una risilla sarcástica.

-Es gracioso, sabes? Porque siempre he tenido poder en muchas personas, pero el poder que me acabas de dar en ese momento sabe delicioso… Así que yo decido, he?, le respondí levantándome de su mullido diván mientras el ocupaba mi lugar y yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo, preocupándome en caminar hacia ambos lados.

Edward me observaba sin comprender nada, y a pesar de estar enfadada con él no podía evitar sentirme mareada por el hermoso color de sus ojos.

"Concéntrate, demonios", me gritó mi conciencia.

-Si yo no vuelvo, te echan a la basura como el desecho que en este momento creo que eres…

-Y si vuelves ambos estaremos felices, intentó decir él sonando desesperado y asustado en niveles catastróficos. Nunca creí que podría usar a Edward Cullen a mi favor, pero en ese momento era algo que debía de aprovechar si o si.

-Digamos que acepto… Que me darías a cambio?

-Nada porque no hace falta que aceptes… Sé que volverás tarde o temprano.

-No me subestimes, dije casi a punto de estallar mientras mis manos se cerraban en dos fuertes puños. Quería dejar su hermoso rostro de ángel esculpido convertido en una masa uniforme y fea. –Puedo trabajar donde quiera y lo sabes bien… Me aceptarían hasta en un club de jazz.

Su cabeza comenzó a barajar sus posibilidades, y sonreí complacida al notar un brillo de derrota en su mirada.

-Quieres que te ruegue?

-No hace falta, principalmente había venido aquí a pedirte perdón, le susurre examinando mis uñas sin prestar mucha atención en sus reacciones. –Si hay alguien que debe rogar aquí soy yo…

-Estas perdonada…

Edward era un gran chico…

Lo sabía. No quería admitirlo pero muy dentro de mi corazón daba crédito a ello. Quizá podía hacer algo bueno por el aunque fuera una sola vez…

Ambos saldríamos beneficiados si yo aceptaba su propuesta… él podría tocar su ruidoso pianito y yo volvería a oír los gritos de mis fans aclamando por más…

Me sentiría completa de nuevo y además, Edward no era tan malo en la música. Me costaba creer en ello pero era admirable.

Que tan difícil seria cantar junto a él?

No lo sabía pero dudaba que fuese algo que no pudiese superar.

-Digamos que yo… Aceptara… Me darías algo a cambio?

Edward sonrió algo mas complacido por la nueva seguridad de mis palabras e hizo algo que yo nunca creí posible…

Me abrazó.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien que no fuese parte de mi grupo de amigos me había brazado, y era una sensación bonita… Se podía decir que hasta adictiva.

Porque a pesar de no haberlo dicho ambos sabíamos lo que mis palabras habían significado…

Yo volvería a los escenarios, de la mano de él.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé es muy cortito pero de verdad les juro que me estoy durmiendo encima del teclado y es algo muy feo :'(. Les prometo una más largo para la próxima! Chauuu! Besitos :)


	12. Capítulo 7: Invincible

Hola chicas! Nota importante al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Invincible.**

**_"Y durante la lucha_**  
**_Nos jalaran hacia abajo_**  
**_Pero por favor, por favor usemos esta oportunidad para_**  
**_Cambiar las cosas"_**

**(Invincible, Muse)**

No sabía cómo sentirme respecto a ese momento.

Frente a mí se encontraba el luminoso cartel del que alguna vez había creído sería mi verdadero hogar para toda la vida, "La resistencia musical", el primer lugar en el que había conseguido ser totalmente libre.

El lugar seguía igual de turbio que siempre, con ratas corriendo por los alrededores del edificio y vagos ebrios desparramados por toda la acera, vomitando y bebiendo de botellas que habían sacado de la basura de la noche anterior. Pero eso no convertía el asqueroso paisaje en algo vulgar, por el contrario, para mí lo hacía realmente hermoso.

Porque ese era el verdadero significado de la música con la que había crecido, las palabras en las que siempre había creído… La música no era perfecta, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?, preguntó Edward a mi lado mientras tomaba la guitarra que colgaba de mi hombro y la cargaba junto al estuche de su teclado eléctrico que para mi continuaba siendo totalmente estúpido. Por Dios… ¿Un pianito en un bar de rock? Pufff… era absurdo.

Pero me había propuesto cambiar, necesitaba ser mejor persona y demostrar que no solo era una puta con la que todos los hombres se pudiesen acostar cuantas veces les apeteciera por lo que simplemente voltee mi rostro y le entregue al chico Cullen la más sincera de mi sonrisas que en mi opinión parecía más una mueca de sufrimiento que otra cosa.

-Estoy nerviosa, lo reconozco, pero creo que todo irá bien.

-Seguro que lo irá… Somos el dúo perfecto, argumentó dirigiéndose al lado lateral del club por el que entraban los empleados. Yo lo seguí lentamente, sin dejar de observar milimétricamente cada espacio del lugar.

Quería asegurarme de que su presencia no había cambiado nada, y que todo seguía siendo igual de "elegante" que siempre.

-Respecto a lo del dúo aun estoy algo incomoda con eso pero bueno… Te diré que somos los mejores solo para que no te largues a llorar.

Edward me observó cariñosamente y me sonrió con esa expresión torcida que hacía que me sintiera desfallecer. Tenía que reconocer que el muchacho era guapo y tenía lo suyo, por más que mi cabeza quisiera negarse a hacerlo.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió el olor a tabaco barato y a sudor me golpeo por completo, arrastrando a mi cabeza millones y millones de viejos recuerdos.

Recordaba cada uno de los detalles de mi primera vez ahí… Casi había querido vomitar por la mugre del lugar y la repulsión que me provocaban esas personas mugrientas y poco aseadas, pero en ese momento toda aquella combinación de malos caracteres e provocaba felicidad…

Una alegría que hacía bastante tiempo no sentía.

-¿Vienes o te quedas congelándote el culo ahí fuera?

Observé a Cullen totalmente sorprendida, riendo un poco dentro de mí.

-Que boca mas sucia que tiene, Señor "Toco-el-tecladito" Cullen. Si continua así le diré a mamá Esme que le eche algo de detergente ahí dentro.

Sin aguardar a su respuesta, me abrí paso por entre medio de la estrecha puerta y camine con decisión hacia el tan visitado baño que tantas veces había usado.

Lamentablemente para mí esa noche saldría vestida bastante normal, puesto que mis padres se habían quedado hablando conmigo más tiempo del usual y no había podido escoger mi ropa con tiempo. Pero no importaba, tenía que dejar de pensar en esos detalles bobos y comenzar a disfrutar mi regreso.

De repente, un portazo duro y fuerte captó mi atención de inmediato Me sentí asustada de que posiblemente un intruso se hubiese colado al baño de empleados pero en cuanto note la regordeta figura de mi ex-jefe me tranquilice un poco, aunque no del todo.

-Señorita "caprichosa", es un placer verla de regreso aquí.

-Hola, murmuré con un tono de voz cortante y seco mientras continuaba maquillándome con esmero, intentando ocultar mi rostro al cien por ciento.

-¿Así saludas a tu viejo amigo? Pensé que tanto tiempo alejada de la resistencia habría conseguido que me cogieras algo de cariño.

-Pues te has equivocado. Aun estoy enfadada.

-¿Entonces por qué volviste? Yo nunca dije que serías bienvenida luego de esa noche en la que te fuiste, murmuró con su lengua asquerosa de serpiente mientras sentía como mis puños se cerraban con fuerza, listos para golpear.

Pero suspire un poco y calme mi genio. Esa noche estaba ahí para cantar, no para armar una guerra.

-Volví solo a pedido de Edward. Y agradece que esté aquí, porque estoy segura de que sin mí y sin Cullen no conseguirías ni la mitad de lo que has conseguido en estos días, le dije expulsando toda mi ira contenida mientras l rodeaba y me dirigía hacia el escenario, dispuesta a coger mi Manson Red Glitter lista para brillar.

Pero entonces, un grito alegre y desesperado me sorprendió desde la barra.

-No puedo creerlo! Bells! VOLVISTE!, gritó mi viejo amigo Jacob mientras se salía de su habitual puesto y corría para estrecharme en sus brazos.

Desde que había dejado mi trabajo no había vuelto a encontrarme con mi antiguo colega de trabajo, y al sentirme rodeada por sus fuertes brazos me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado en todo ese tiempo.

-Jake! Has crecido un montón!, le dije al notarlo más detenidamente. Por alguna extraña razón parecía más alto, más… varonil.

-Y tu estas más hermosa que nunca! Cuando escuche al jefe decir que volverías casi me desmayo pero… aquí estas!

Y en cuanto me estaba acercando para abrazar una vez más a mi compinche de juergas, un brazo me tiró hacia atrás con fuerza… No demasiada, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir confundida.

-Se hace tarde, vamos, susurró Edward con un tono extraño de voz. Parecía… Celoso?

Naaaa, no podía ser cierto. Rápidamente me volteé y saludé a mí amigo con la mano, antes de voltearme y zafarme del agarre de Cullen.

-Ya estoy grandecita para que me estés arrastrando por todos lados.

-Deberías dejar de sociabilizar y prestar mas atención al empleo, dijo molesto colocándome la guitarra con una fuerza brutal. Inclusive cuando intentaba conectar mi instrumento al amplificador tiro demasiado de ella y me hizo daño en el hombro, obligándome a tomarlo por los hombros y detenerlo.

-Oye, basta! No quiero empezar la noche con peleas, de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a tocar y todo esto dejará de existir.

Y dicho eso comencé a pasar mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo sonar las primeras notas de nuestra canción por todo el salón.

_**-"Sigo a través**_  
_**Haciendo nuestros sueños realidad**_  
_**No te des por vencida en la pelea**_  
_**Estarás bien**_  
_**Por qué no hay nadie como tú**_  
_**En el universo"**_

La voz de Edward sonaba extrañamente aterciopelada, y el maquillaje que cubría su rostro combinado con su pasión al tocar el piano consiguieron encenderme lo suficiente como para poder retomar el control y acercarme al micrófono.

_**-"No temas**_  
_**Que tu mente te lleve a lo más alto**_  
_**Debes de soportar**_  
_**Levántate por lo que crees"**_

Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba me iba convenciendo más y más de que la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta. La gente gritaba, saltaba y bailaba… Todo volvía a ser perfecto, al igual que antes.

O inclusive hasta mejor.

Miré a Cullen sonriendo mientras él hacía exactamente lo mismo y con un brillo muy especial en nuestra mirada entonamos el estribillo de nuestra canción.

_**-"Y durante la lucha**_  
_**Nos jalaran hacia abajo**_  
_**Pero por favor, por favor usemos esta oportunidad para**_  
_**Cambiar las cosas**_  
_**Y esta noche verdaderamente podemos decir**_  
_**Juntos somos invencibles"**_

Pues sí, porque aquella noche, rodeados de gente ebria y alocada, ambos éramos realmente invencibles.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Les gustó? Quería comunicarles que esta historia no es muy larga, a decir verdad hemos llegado a la mitad de alguna manera, por lo que pido disculpas si los capítulos son muy cortos. Estoy tratando de alargar la trama lo más que me es posible. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero atenta sus comentarios.


	13. Capítulo 8: Madness

**Capítulo 8: Madness.**

_**"Y he visto al fin la luz**_  
_**Y al fin he comprendido que**_  
_**Necesito amar"**_

**(Madness, Muse)**

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde mi primera presentación en el escenario con Edward, y debía reconocer que desde aquella noche en la que ambos habíamos hecho historia todo en lo que a mi vida concernía había mejorado de manera notable.

Mi tristeza finalmente se había ido, y le había dejado más lugar a mi cabeza para preocuparme en mi trabajo. Había regresado a ser la alocada Bella que disfruta de un buen par de bailes y movidas canciones a media noche, claro… quitándole la parte arrogante e insoportable.

Pues sí, mi carácter también había sufrido cambios. No sabía si eso debía agradecérselo a la cantidad de minutos que derrochaba sentada junto a Edward ensayando, bañándome de su humor siempre feliz e intrigante. El tenia algo misterioso oculto en su interior, y a pesar de haberme esforzado por descubrir que era no había conseguido hacerlo.

Era extraño pensar en que la relación que llevaba con mis padres también había cambiado rápidamente… Mi dialogo con ellos era mas fluido, y podía notar como levemente comenzaban a tomarme la confianza que alguna vez me habían tenido y que habían perdido hacia algún tiempo.

Suponía que eso se debía al regreso de la vieja Bella pero con cambios y mejoras. Todo cortesía del señor Edward Friki.

-Creo que podré terminar los arreglos de esa canción para mañana. No parece la gran cosa, susurró con su penetrante mirada clavada en la partitura que juntos habíamos copiado aquella mañana en el receso escolar.

Me había acostumbrado a estar cerca de aquel chico, algo que instintivamente me había sacado de la cumbre de los populares y me había enviado un par de escalones por debajo de la pirámide… Pero extrañamente, aunque siempre me había gustado ser la reina de la escuela pública, disfrutaba más de la compañía de Cullen que de cualquier otra persona.

Quizá porque él era atento, inteligente y divertido, cualidades que se reservaba para sí mismo y que solo le había mostrado a su familia y a mí.

Muy dentro de mi corazón sabio que si alguna vez Edward se comportaba con el esto de los estudiantes como lo hacía conmigo y con Alice podría ganarse claramente un par de amigos más… Bueno, un amigo más ya que yo era su única amiga… Pero a pesar de querer una vida social divertida para él, sentía celos de eso.

No quería que nadie más, excepto yo, se le acercara.

Y ese pensamiento y sentimiento de rabia al saber que alguna vez alguien podría notar la clase de chico que en verdad es creaban en mi un sinfín de preguntas entre las cuales se encontraba una que jamás creía podría ser una opción real para mi…

¿Estaba enamorada?

No lo sabía, pero ese sí que sería un cambio extremo en mi personalidad en caso de estarlo. Bella Swan no había sido creada para amar, solo para gozar de placer.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, esta semana el jefe se va de vacaciones. Tenemos siete días antes del próximo concierto.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos y por un segundo me sentí demasiado observada, un poco intimidada. Bajando la mirada intenté parecer concentrada en cualquier otra cosa. Me había sonrojado de tan solo ver sus ojos, y no quería que el notara que tenía ese poder por sobre mí.

-No me gusta dejar las cosas para último momento. Para mañana la tendré. Tú ocúpate de preparar la tuya… Si quieres ayuda estaré aquí por si acaso.

Bufé bastante enfadada y haciendo un bollo de papel con algunos apuntes escolares le arroje la bola a la cabeza, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa seductora y tierna al mismo tiempo.

-Mañana es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, chico. Nada de preocupaciones, al menos por un día.

Una mueca de incredulidad se apoderó de su rostro y su boca comenzó a temblar como intentando decirme algo. Simplemente me reí con ternura de esa mueca tan graciosa y sentándome más cerca de él lo observé intentando parecer enfadada.

-Alice me contó, mentirosillo. ¿No pensabas decirme? Creí que era tu colega de trabajo, Yoda.

-Esque…, dijo con nerviosismo y luego pasó sus largos dedos a través de su cabello cobrizo, en un gesto muy común en él y que sin embargo conseguía quitarme la respiración cada vez que lo hacía. Su pelo lucía tan suave… Lo único que quería hacer era enredar mis manos en él y sentirlo…

"QUE PUTAS, BELLA!", me grité a mí misma. Eso había sonado tan malditamente cursi.

-No quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños… Siempre es lo mismo, vienen amigos de Al y yo no me llevo con ninguno. Al final termino comiendo pastel sentado en una silla de la cocina mientras el esto se divierte bailando en "mi fiesta".

Por un pequeño momento sentí pena por él… Recordaba muchos años anteriores a ese en los cuales yo siempre asistía a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, ya que era uno de los mejores eventos del año. Nunca pensé que el pobre se la pasara tan mal en su propio día especial.

-Alice es Alice, sabes que dar fiestas e ir de compras son adicciones para ella. No podrás conseguir que cambie de opinión, le susurré rodando mis ojos de solo pensar que al día siguiente el pequeño duende estaría totalmente inaguantable. –Pero quiero que me prometas algo antes de que me retire.

En cuanto me levanté a tomar mis cosas Edward se levantó y se colocó detrás de mí, asintiendo con su cabeza y abriendo, al mismo tiempo, la ventana exterior de su cuarto.

Debido a que nadie sabía que yo y Edward trabajábamos juntos, siempre tenía que escapar de su cuarto de aquella manera. De lo contrario, cruzar por la sala de los Cullen con una guitarra al hombro y un par de folletos de nuestras presentaciones sería algo relativamente incomodo.

-Dime…

-Quiero que me prometas que este año vas a divertirte. Harás cosas alocadas, quizá hasta te lleven a prisión pero quiero se disfrutes.

Su rostro se vio totalmente abatido por un segundo. Quise correr y abrazarlo pero para cuando noté la tristeza que lo rodeaba ya me encontraba en el patio de su mansión y lo que menos quería hacer era llamar la atención.

Con cuidado me dirigí a mi auto mientras seguía contemplando hacia la ventana, donde un tímido Edward observaba a la luna como pidiéndole silenciosamente algunas respuestas.

Debía de admitir que se veía hermoso haciendo eso.

**…**

La noche del cumpleaños de Cullen ya había llegado y debía de decir que la fiesta era asombrosa.

Alice tenía una especie de don para organizar reuniones acertadas, y esa no había sido la excepción. Claro que lo que menos importaba ahí era el cumpleañeros… Los invitados solo habían ido para bailar, divertirse y beber alcohol aun siendo menores de edad.

Durante todo ese tiempo me había ocupado personalmente de buscar por cada rincón de la sala a Edward, pero para mi propia mala suerte, no lo había hallado en ningún lado.

De haber sido otro en momento y otras circunstancias no me había preocupado acercarme a su hermana y preguntar por su paradero, pero en aquella ocasión todo era diferente. Si mostraba algo más de interés por él de lo normalmente aceptado la gente comenzaría a sospechar de nosotros, y eso no ayudaría en nada a mantener oculto nuestro genial trabajo.

-Eshhhtoo eshta muy… shhabroso, habló de forma arrastrada un muy ebrio Emmet mientras besaba el cuello de Rose de una manera pervertida y asquerosa. No pude evitar sentir que mi estomago se revolvía un poco.

Esa imagen junto con la de Mike pidiéndome instintivamente bailar toda la puta noche se habían convertido en los peores momentos de mi semana, por lo que me giré con intenciones de continuar bailando junto con Al y Jas…

Pero para mí repugnante sorpresa, ellos también se estaban, prácticamente, devorando frente a todo el mundo.

Por un minuto me sentí totalmente estresada… Mi vida siempre había sido una mierda en lo que al amor concernía… Siempre terminaba arruinando todas las relaciones que tenia y eso me había dado una fama de "usadora-de-muchachos" que me había sido imposible romper. El único que había mostrado real interés por mi había sido Mike y él solo quería acostarse conmigo.

Mi corazón ardió de tristeza al pensar que me había negado a mi misma poder amar, y que de haber dejado en libertad mis sentimientos, en ese momento, podría estar bailando abrazada a alguien a quien en verdad amara.

Sin poder soportar los dos espectáculos que mis amigos estaban dando, me abrí paso entre todo el tumulto de gente saltando y llegue hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión, con intenciones de salir al patio trasero.

Necesitaba tomar algo de aire libre y olvidarme de mis desgracias por al menos un par de horas.

Con cuidado me dirigí hasta una alta cerca de color blanco que rodeaba un hermoso rosal y me apoye en ella con cuidado, observando las estrellas.

¿Si les pedía un deseo, ellas me lo concederían? ¿O no me lo darían por todos los errores que había cometido en mi vida?

-¿Aburrida?, pregunto una armoniosa voz detrás de mí, provocándome un repentino escalofríos.

Con cuidado me gire y me encontré con el "anfitrión" de la fiesta, mi colega, el chico que lamentablemente me gustaba… Edward Cullen. Estaba vestido con un par de vaqueros ajustados y una camisa arremangada, que dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos atléticos.

-Algo así… ¿Y tú?

-Intente divertirme pero no pude, murmuró caminando hacia mi lugar y colocándose en la misma posición en la que yo me encontraba, a un lado mío. –Lo lamento, te prometí que la pasaría bien y hasta ahora no he tenido ni un puto baile de cumpleaños.

Dentro del salón comenzó a sonar una canción de moda lenta que yo amaba… Una que por extrañas razones siempre me recordaba a él cuando la oía. Quizá porque anteriormente habíamos peleado muchas veces, cosa que no había querido hacer la mayoría del tiempo…

Me sentí vulnerable y débil… Me permití dejar de pensar con el cerebro y comenzar a sentir con el corazón al menos por un escaso momento. No sabía cuánto duraría esa estúpida y cursi fachada en mí, pero quería aprovecharla para hacer sentir bien a ese chico.

Con cuidado me giré y tomándole su mano la coloqué en la parte baja de mi espalda, acercándolo más a mí. Al principio el no comprendió mis acciones… Inclusive parecía… ¿Nervioso? No lo sabía, pero luego de un segundo su rostro se tranquilizo y su mueca cambio a una de elegancia y sensualidad.

-Esta noche no soy la mejor pareja de baile para ti… Sé que ahí dentro hay muchas chicas que gustosas podrían balar aunque sea una canción contigo, pero te prometo que esta danza para mí no tiene segundas intenciones… Yo solo quiero que tengas por lo menos un baile decente en tu vida, un momento que puedas recordar.

_**"Yo… no puedo sacarme estos recuerdos de la cabeza**_  
_**Y una especie de locura**_  
_**Ha empezado a evolucionar"**_

Edward me acercó aun mas a él, haciéndome sentir su musculoso torso pegado al mío y escondió su cabeza un segundo por el hueco de mi cello, suspirando algún par de veces. Esas tiernas caricias me hicieron estremecer al mismo tiempo en que juntos comenzábamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

-Créeme… No hay ninguna chica ahí dentro mejor para mí que tu… Si tuviera que elegir te escogería a ti sin pensarlo.

No podía creerlo… Mi estomago comenzó a sentirse extraño al mismo tiempo en que un sutil sonrisa se apoderaba de mi boca.

Edward me escogía… Por primera vez alguien lo hacía.

_**"Y ahora, necesito saber si es amor real**_  
_**O es solo locura**_  
_**Manteniéndonos a flote"**_

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo no soy una persona buena, solo sirvo para arruinar las cosas. Mírame sino, te he lastimado más veces de las que he hecho cosas lindas por ti. Y aun así me eliges… No puedo comprenderlo.

-No hay nada que entender esta noche Bella… Solo quiero… Quiero que por un momento me hagas olvidar… Olvidarlo todo.

_**"Y cuando miro atrás, a todas la peleas que tuvimos**_  
_**Como si una especie de locura**_  
_**Tomase el control, sí"**_

Mi corazón se detuvo. Él me estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera olvidar… Olvidarlo todo. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a saltar con alegría al mismo tiempo en que sentía sus manos deslizándose hacia mi rostro con delicadeza y dulzura.

_**"Y ahora al fin he visto la luz**_  
_**Y al fin he comprendido**_  
_**Qué necesitas"**_

Sabía que no debíamos hacerlo, eso solo arruinaría nuestra relación de amistad. No me sentía preparada para comenzar algo más "formal" con él y no quería dañarlo tampoco. Sabía que yo significaba algo mas para el que una simple amiga… Lo había visto en su mirada, desde la primera vez que Alice me había llevado a su casa… Pero no quería lastimarlo, me asesinaría a mi misma si lo hacía.

-Edward… No…

-Shhh, murmuró con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. –No pienses… Siente.

_**"Y ahora al fin he visto el final**_  
_**Y yo… espero que te preocupes**_  
_**Y he visto al fin la luz**_  
_**Y al fin he comprendido que**_  
_**Necesito amar"**_

Sus labios reemplazaron a sus manos y comenzó a dejar dulces besos por todo mi rostro, haciéndome estremecer. Nunca nadie me había tratado con tanta dulzura, nunca nadie se había preocupado así por mí. Por primera vez en mi vida le hice caso a alguien, y me permití sentir.

Sin soportar más la espera, tomé su rostro con mis manos y suavemente lo atraje hacia mis labios, uniéndome con él en el beso más delicioso y prohibido de toda la historia del mundo.


End file.
